A Boy and His Fux
by KibaElunal
Summary: A far more steamy segway for the time between A Boy and His Fox and Magic of a Young Girl's Heart. Some interesting tribulations between Kal and Ahri, though it is certainly more lemon-centered.
1. Chapter 1

A Boy and His Fux

 **Author's Note: So after a few occurrences of intoxication, masturbation, making an ass of myself on the internet, and teasing from my roommates, I realized that I could totally write a series of sexual encounter for Kal and Ahri. Thus: A Boy and His Fux. TLDR: Here's some lemons, make yourself some lemonade. -Kiba**

Opening the door to the new house, I immediately heard the light patter of feet running down the stairs. Before I could even see her, already I knew the small purple-haired sorceress was coming and turning I opened my arms wide just as she pounced into them. "Welcome home Daddy!" She giggled as I hugged her tightly.

"Thanks sweetheart. It's good to be back." I answered, trying to hide the irritation that I still felt. Despite my requests, the Council refused to release the information I requested to the public, leaving Magnus as a summoner gone awol, rather than the criminal mastermind he was.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and I knew that my attempts to hide my feelings were in vain.

I smiled weakly placing a kiss on her cheek. "Nothing you need to worry about. Work was just tough today." I explained, straightening after setting her back on the ground. "Have you and Mom eaten yet?"

I began rummaging through the cabinets as Annie watched with curiosity. "Mommy has, but lately she's been eating a lot more than I have."

A soft smile crossed my lips. Since we'd found out she was carrying our child, she'd begun panicking about all the things that could go wrong. No doubt she was forcing herself to eat more so that the baby wouldn't starve inside of her, or something silly like that. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

She nodded, and so I began to cook for the both of us. The long train ride from the League had done little to help with my appetite, and I knew just the thing to also draw my wife out of whatever mood had come along with her hormones today. Mixing up a batter, I began frying tofu until the scent filled our new house. As I gave a plate to Annie, I could hear the sound of our room opening followed by the perplexed footsteps of my wife. "What is that smell?" She asked.

"Come to the kitchen and find out, love." I called back, causing her pace to quicken.

Turning around the corner, our eyes met and immediately she rushed to me, throwing her arms around my neck tightly. She wasn't showing yet, but her breasts had already begun to swell, causing them to press against me awkwardly. "Welcome home...Dad." She whispered in my ear.

"Good to be back...Mom." I replied just as softly, before lifting her chin so that I could place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ewwww." Annie whined behind her causing the both of us to chuckle. "Mommy, Daddy decided to make us fried tofu...again." Her nose wrinkled at the thought.

"Well, you know the rule Annie." I commented.

"Yes Dad. While Mommy has the baby, she gets what she wants, no exceptions."

"That's right." I agreed, causing Ahri to smile even bigger, before reaching for a bottle of wine that rested on the counter; a left over from our wedding.

"So...that means I can…"

I slapped the top of her hand. "Except for that." I teased, causing her to frown and rub her hand. I tossed her a freshly finished triangle of tofu. She caught it, carefully tossing the hot substance back and forth between her hands.

"Hot, hot." She whined before setting it on the counter. "Isn't there a rule about not being allowed to tease your wife? Your _pregnant_ wife."

"Is there?" I asked. "Can't say I've heard that one before."

As Annie reluctantly nibbled on her own food, Ahri leaned against the counter, splaying her body to me. She just smiled, the same soft smile that I'd come to adore so much. But then, the smile took on a more mischievous nature. Her eyes stared deeply into mine, and for a moment I could feel the blood racing through my chest and I knew that she was attempting to subtly charm me. Worse, I knew it was working.

This wasn't what I'd hoped for tonight. Truthfully, I was exhausted and a bit of sleep would do me good, but as her golden eyes stared deeply into mine, I finally surrendered, turning off the stove before looking to our adopted daughter. "Hey Annie, why don't you take your dinner upstairs?" I suggested. "You can watch it in front of the TV with Tibbers. I'm sure he's probably pretty hungry too."

She beamed brightly. This was a rare reward for her. I've always been the traditional type, so food was meant to be eaten at the counter or the table, never in front of her television. Taking her plate and cup, she ran back up the stairs, leaving me and the hungry looking vixen alone in the kitchen.

She seductively walked towards me, her tails running along my chin and wrapping around my chest. "So love, how was work?" She breathed in my ear, her charm dripping from her so heavily that it seemed she didn't even try to hide it anymore.

"G-good." I stammered, trying hard to resist her influence. Our encounters had known to sometimes get a little out of hand, and the last thing I wanted was to risk endangering the baby. "No, that's a lie." I surrendered. "The League is being completely ridiculous about this whole mess."

Circling in front of me, she grinned and gently ran her hands up from her thighs to her swollen chest, kneading them playfully. "Maybe you should just forget about work for a little bit. I mean, leave it at the office and keep your home life at home, right?"

I hesitated to remind her that she was the one who brought up work, but I could see in her eyes that she was not going to be in a talking mood much longer. "You're right, of course." I replied, clearing my throat and trying to keep control of myself. Her hands left her body, finding a new place on my own as she slowly trailed to my waist. Just as she was about to lean forward to kiss me, I placed a piece of tofu in her mouth, causing her to giggle and swallow it.

When she finished, she ran her tongue flirtatiously over her lips. "How was your day?" I asked, trying to distract her from her goal.

"It's been so hard, being all alone." She whispered softly. Her finger gently rested on my crotch, stroking it affectionately. "So...very...hard." Every word she enunciated, left a shiver in my spine as blood began to rush through my body to the area she was touching. "I mean...you've no idea how sore these things have become." Her other hand slid beneath her breasts, pushing them up towards me. "They just keep getting bigger, and if I'm not careful, they may just even fall out of my shirt."

With one last gust of her charm, the walls came crashing down. I immediately pounced on her, like a wild animal. My lips crashed onto hers as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I lifted her in my arms, carrying her to our room as she switched between giggling and shushing me so that Annie wouldn't know of our plans. "Gods, it seems like your charm's gotten a lot stronger since you've became pregnant." I muttered to her, kissing her again.

"Maybe you just want it that badly." She shot back, closing the door behind me. I eagerly went to unzip my pants, but she pulled my wrists away, placing them to her breasts instead. "Not just yet, hero." She teased. "First you need to unwrap the wonderful gift I'm giving you."

Nodding, I pulled her top down from her breasts, exposing her already hard nipples to the air. Remembering her comment, I began to knead and massage them for her, causing a sultry, low moan to escape her lips. "Still sore?" I breathed, causing her to nod.

"You may have to massage them with something a little softer." She answered, using her tail to brush against my lips, as if I couldn't get the hint. Eagerly, I dropped to my knees, taking one in hand and gladly trailing kisses down her neck to her puffy nipple. "Be a good boy, and open up."

Obeying her instructions, she pressed her nipple between my lips and into my mouth. As I squeezed it, I was surprised to find an odd taste on my tongue and as the realization hit me that she'd begun lactating, I began to lose myself in pleasuring my wife.

"Discovered my little surprise?" She gasped, running her hands through my hair as my suckling became even more eager. Why was this turning me on so greatly? "I'm glad to see you enjoy this so much. I think my instincts are starting to kick in. All day today, I've just been rubbing myself at the thought of having you suck my tits."

Oh Gods, now she'd begun talking dirty. I let out a disappointed groan as she pulled me from her breast, only to pull from her grip to begin suckling from the other one, this time more roughly. A hedonistic gasp echoed in our room (wisely made soundproof at her request.)

"B-baby! You're being a little...nngh...rough." She protested, but I ignored her comment, sucking harder and harder as her nipple puckered in my lips. "Oh Gods, yes! Empty me completely!" She demanded, changing her tune faster than I'd anticipated. Pulling from her nipple, she gave me a glare that indicated she was not pleased. It faded almost instantly as I ran my rough hot tongue along her breast to flick the last few drops of milk from the tip of her nipple. "How is it?"

"Sweet." I admitted sheepishly. There were many things I wanted to tell her. In truth it was probably the second sweetest thing I'd ever tasted, and as my hands went to her thighs, my mind began to drift to the first. My fingers trailed over her now damp panties as she grinned, but quickly pulled my hands from her body, pouncing me to the ground so she could drape herself above me. "Ahri?" I questioned. "What are you doing?"

She shushed me, now stripping her shirt off completely as she began to gyrate her hips against my waist. The bulge in my pants began to throb almost painfully as she continued her sensual teasing. She leaned downwards, pinning my wrists above me so that I had no choice but to take her nipple into my mouth again. "You're not allowed to get up until you've finished." She purred to me, arching her back so she could press her breast further into my mouth. Her tails swished playfully as she switched her grip to hold both of my arms in one hand, her other going to the breast in my lips.

I moaned my understanding into the flesh, sucking as softly as I could. If she intended on teasing me, I'd make sure she'd feel it just as bad. She seemed to plan for this however, and as her hand squeezed her breast, she began milking herself into my waiting maw. I let out a mumble of protest, but the more I drank from her, the more tranquil I began to feel. That's when the realization had hit me: she'd managed to channel her charm into her milk. The look in my eyes must have betrayed the ephiphany because she just giggled.

"That took you a little longer to figure out than I'd anticipated." She purred. "Don't worry my love, just keep going. Mommy gets what she wants when she's pregnant, isn't that right?"

I grumbled my soreness at having been tricked so easily, but after another few mouthfuls, I stopped caring. Her breaths became deeper, just as mesmerised by my touch as I was by her taste, and that was when I realized how to turn the tables on my love. I paid close attention to her movements, subtly returning them with my own in rhythm. As her grip weakened, I quickly slipped my arms from her grip before rolling over on top of her.

"No fair." She whimpered as I pinned her the same way she had pinned me. "You're not supposed to be able to stop until I say so."

"I regret to inform you, milady, that my wife is a very hormonal vixen." I whispered to her with a teasing nibble on her throat. "I've learned to work my way around all sorts of charm magic."

"Lucky her." She mumbled, tilting her head to allow me further access. "Well, I suppose I can _try_ to behave, if not for her sake."

"Good girl." I replied, placing a kiss on her lips. "Don't worry, I intend on taking good care of you."

"I should hope so, I'm carrying your child." Deciding to put my lips to better use, I trailed kisses down her body, carefully avoiding her overly sensitive nipples so that I'd put her in just as crazed of a position as I was. "Play fair!" She whined, as I continued to leave her breasts. Her tails still struggled beneath her, as if she'd be able to tickle me into submission, but once I reached her navel, she fell still.

Now that she knew what was coming, she'd certainly behave, and parting her legs slightly, I could smell her arousal already. My teeth snagged against her panties, my eyes unable to even see hers over her now much larger breasts. I couldn't hold her any longer, so I released her, using my hands to instead assist in stripping her.

I don't know if she didn't notice that she was free, or if she didn't want to risk stopping me, but either way she remained completely still. Her chest rose and fell in anticipation as the silken article went off from her ankles, landing in a small pile behind me that began to accumulate on the floor. As my hot breath rolled over the moist glistening folds that awaited me, my wife visibly shuddered in excited anticipation. "Please…" she let out a hedonistic gasp, "just get it over with."

Leaning closer, my tongue rested on the bottom of her hungering pussy, just barely pressing into her. I savored the wetness on the tip of my tongue, dragging it so very slowly upwards. My movements drew an agonized groan from her lips, until my own wrapped around her clit. The groan turned into a sharp hiss as her body began to realize that it was able to move once more. I sucked on her clit, similar to the way I'd suckled her breast just moments ago, and just as before, her fingers wove through my hair to pull me further against her snatch.

That was a signal between us. I was to stop teasing her, otherwise she would begin to pull my hair out from the root, and that wouldn't be fun for either of us. As any obedient husband would, I slipped my tongue deep inside of her, lapping at the dripping walls. The taste was even more delectable than her milk and as her hips rose to me, I quickly stroked her thighs to calm her movements.

She may have started this, but I'd finish it on my own time, not hers. My tongue slurped and lapped at her pussy, swallowing all of the juices that were fortunate (or unfortunate) enough to touch it. Her tails began to fluff up in excited anticipation as she grasped me tightly, pulling me deeper into her until I grew concerned that she wouldn't stop until I had drowned in her quim.

Even with my attempts to soothe her, her hips rose once again. Gods, was she already...my thought didn't even get to finish as she came with a lustful moan into my open mouth. I hadn't realized just how much her hormones had affected her, but now I could tell that they must be maddening. I drank all of the femcum from my soft and velvety chalice, and I could tell she wanted more, but if this was the severity of her desire, I intended to step up my game.

"No, don't!" She pleaded as I pulled from her, licking the cum from my chin before standing before her writhing body. I began to strip for her, her eyes opened only slightly to see what I was doing. Almost immediately, her pussy began to drip again on to our carpet as she stroked herself eagerly. "Right to the main event then?" She asked, trying to conceal her excitement.

"Not quite." I chuckled, exposing myself completely. She seemed to understand, rolling over to crawl towards me, but I stopped her. That wasn't what I was wanting yet. Instead, I walked behind her, watching as her hips swayed tantalizingly. Her tails brushed against my waist, and I knew that she had begun to catch on. "There you go." I muttered, running a hand down her spine to the base of her tails.

Her arms trembled beneath her as I felt my member become entwined in her tails' silky grip, stroking me to full hardness with their touch. "You should be careful love, if word were to get out about your odd fetishes, who knows what the League would think."

"The same thing all men think." I answered, giving her a loving spank. "Why can't it be me?"

She pressed back against me as her fluffy appendages guided my shaft to her waiting hole. "Sorry, but I'm spoken for. It'll take nothing short of dying and coming back in order to get into my pants."

"Pfft. Been there, done that."

"The dying or the getting into my pants?"

"There's only one I'd never do again." I reminded her, my hands running along her body until I could cup and fondle her breasts. I could feel her moist folds around my tip, beckoning me to enter her. I couldn't stand it any longer, and with a rougher than intended grasp, I plunged into her, causing a loving scream of ecstasy. Our bodies were unified, as they'd been so many times in the past.

"Oh Gods baby, give a girl a warning next time." She moaned before rocking back against me. Right...as if she didn't expect this to happen at some point in the day. One of the things I loved most about my wife was that if she saw something she wanted, she knew how to make it hers. Especially when it came to me.

I gave no reply, starting slowly at first as I dragged my hard member in and out of her, spurred on by her horny mewls of pleasure. My fingers found her nipples, gently pinching and tugging on them causing small spurts of milk to call to the floor beneath her.

"Nngh! I spent...ungh...all day charming that milk." She whimpered. "Don't just waste it like that."

With a smirk, I tugged her nipple harder, causing her to let out another satisfied howl. Everytime I pulled out of her, I noticed the way she pushed back against me, and using that to my advantage, I subtly began to pull her back. When the puddle of charmed milk was just beneath her, one hand left to trail along her spine delicately.

"Aren't you listening?" She asked, as I continued to milk her. "I don't want to waste it. Won't you be sad if you don't get to taste anymore?" Still I remained silent, my free hand wrapping around her tail and before she could fathom what my plan was, I placed the tip of it into her open and waiting asshole.

She squealed in delight, her arms shaking in surprise. "How's that, my love? I was little distracted."

"I-I-I n-never...Oh Gods...where did you even come...up with that?" She asked. I guess that meant she was enjoying it. I made sure to time the rhythm of my thrusts with the speed that I pumped her fluffy tail in and out of her colon. Her other tails began to seek me out, eager to grasp onto anything in demand that I pleasure her further.

"It just came to me...kind of like this." I whispered in her ear before pulling her arms out from under her with my other hand.

With a surprised yelp, she landed face-first into the puddle of milk we'd worked together to create. As some of it splashed onto her face, I held her there, gently stroking her behind her ears. She struggled at first, until the first few drops rolled on to her tongue. "No...fair…" she mumbled, her body already eagerly urging her to drink more.

"Now, now. Think about the baby. You need your nutrients." I purred into her ear, and obediently she began to lap at the ivory puddle. "Good girl." I complimented, continuing to indulge in the silken vice that she'd now trapped my member in.

As I began to speed up, she let out a low 'oooh', and her muscles tightened around me as she came once more. She must have placed a strong charm in her milk for it to affect her this badly. Having completely cleaned the puddle from the floor, she looked back at me over her shoulder. "All done...master." She whimpered, and I could see in her eyes the excitement that was held there. She hadn't called me 'master' in a long time.

"What's that look for...my pet?" I grunted, not wishing to slow my pace.

"I'm still hungry." She whispered, a tail stroking me under the chin. "And you did say, I get whatever I want...didn't you?"

With a smirk, I nodded pulling from her with a moist 'pop'. She turned, shoving me against the bed with a hungry purr, and lowering herself she gently ran her tongue along my cum covered shaft, cleaning it of her own juices. Had she charmed those as well? It would explain the warm tingling I felt, even now. "I suppose...I did." I gasped, her raven head bobbing up and down as she teased me with her licks and kisses.

"Mmm...well this is what I want, master." She assured me, placing her lips around my crown. I watched her, our eyes never parting as inch after inch vanished into her soft lips, pushing further inward. Gods, when did she become so good at this?

Her hand rested on mine, and when I looked down at it, I saw her glyph starting to form. She was attempting to connect to me for a summon? The realization struck me, and with a nod I allowed the connection to be made, synching our nervous system. Almost immediately, I realized why. She was now fucking herself with her own tails. The one I placed in her rectum still slid in and out of there, though she had somehow managed to use two others to replace my cock.

It wasn't just me that was affected by this however, already her eyes rolled back for her third orgasm and I could tell by the quickened pack of her sucking that she desperately wanted a fourth. Another two tails began to play with her nipples, and another two with mine. I was surprised by how amazing they felt until the familiar blue flames sparkled, showing that it was not the mundane touch.

Just as I was about to comment, another tail snaked under my balls, caressing them and causing me to take a sharp breath. Her magic was filling my balls with even more cum? I had no idea that Ahri could be so...kinky. My hand went to her head, but she swatted it away quickly, indicating that I was not allowed to alter her pace. Impaling her throat on my cock, my eyes rolled back as she gurgled in delight.

Despite my stressful situation, my mind made a realization. One in her butt, two in her pussy, two on her nipples, two on mine, and one under my cock...that meant there was...With a yelp, I realized what she was going to do with her final one as she penetrated my exposed behind. "Ah-ahri!" I protested, but the feeling of her teeth warned me that if I went back on the demand of doing whatever she liked, she had me in a very vulnerable position. Instead, I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the maddening pleasure that assaulted me from all directions. Her pussy was now drenching her tails with cum as her wriggling tail pressed against my prostate.

Fire rocketed through my nerves as she came again! I couldn't hold it back any longer! I came...and came...and came...and came. Her cheeks swelled with the gigantic load that she'd created for herself as she gurggled happily. Thick rivulets of spunk ran down her chin as her lips struggled desperately to hold the salty-sweet liquid in. Realizing that the longer she waited, the less she'd have to herself she began to swallow as much as she could of the sticky seed.

My eyes rolled back, I could feel every warm gulp in my own mind, only adding to the whole sensations. As my muscles collapsed inside of me, I thought I'd pass out from her ministrations, but soon she'd finished, leaving us both gasping for air.

"Oh my Gods…" I gasped, feeling the magic vanish from the both of us as she crawled closer to me.

"Right?" She panted, wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling under my chin. "I just figured...with the baby on the way, maybe it'd be best if we got out everything we've been wanting to try before hand. I mean...I know that we probably won't get much time afterwards."

The tinge of sadness in my voice caused me to return to my senses. Drawing her closer to me, I tilted her chin to look into my eyes. "Ahri, you know I'd never abandon you...don't you?"

She bit her lip nervously and I could feel the hesitation in her words. "Not abandon me...but...I just don't want you to care more about them than you do about me. I know that's stupid...maybe even petty."

"Don't be ridiculous." I chastised, causing her to look at me in shock. "When we have our baby, it doesn't mean that it gets a piece of the love I have for you. It means that the love we have for each other grows even more. I will never stop loving you Ahri, not after one child, not after a hundred children."

"You may want to slow down there." She teased, but I shook my head.

"Don't change the subject." I instructed. "We're married now, see?" I asked, holding up her hand to display the ring. "We're bound, and just like as a summoner and a champion, I can't and won't give up on you or anyone, understand me?"

She was speechless for a brief moment before nodding, her smile becoming bright and warm before she threw her arms around me and snuggled closer. "Yes. I love you too Kal, thank you so much for being here for me."

"The mother gets what she wants." I whispered to her.

"When I'm preganant." She added.

"No. With us Ahri, I'll do whatever I can to make sure you get everything you want. Always."

We lay there, cuddled against each other in the shivering cold of our room. It'd be at least another hour before we finally disentangled, but our souls to this day still remain cuddled with one another.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A Boy and His Fux Ch. 2

I nervously sat in the chair, my tails twitching nervously around me. To the side, Kal waited with an unnatural stoicism, but after being together for as long as we had, I knew for certain he was just as nervous as I was. "I can't believe I was so stupid." He muttered to himself, causing me to frown. "I'm such a damned fool."

"Calm down." I whispered to him. "It wasn't just your fault. I have just as much of a responsibility to it as you do."

"I could have resisted." He assured me. "I should have, but with everything in the league and…" he paused, shaking his head. "No, no excuses. I can't blame the Council for my own actions."

I smiled weakly, reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently. "If it's any consolation, it was some of the best we've ever had."

He held mine for a little longer before letting his fingers slip from my grasp. "Sorry love, I don't think anything could make this better." My tails drooped slightly from his response, just as the door opened to reveal the doctor.

"Good afternoon Miss…" He paused, his eyes falling on me. Oh no, not again. I snapped my fingers to try to wake him up from my charm. Lately, I'd started losing control over it more and more. Kal knew it wasn't on purpose, and often the men would apologize quickly after, but I could see in his eyes that it still bothered him.

"Misses." He corrected the doctor, an icy tone in his voice. "Misses Midori-hi."

"Apologies." The doctor muttered quickly, avoiding my husband's fierce gaze. "So, I see you weren't scheduled to see us for a few months. Has something happened?"

I took a deep breath before nodding. "Yes. Earlier this morning, I woke up to find that I was," it was still hard talking about it, even if this wasn't the first time, "spotting. We just need to know, is our baby safe or…?" I let the question hang in the air, unable to vocalize our largest fears.

The gynecologist scratched his cheek a bit, looking between Kal and I. "Well...to find out I first need to ask you both a few questions and run some tests." He clicked his pen against the clipboard before flipping to a fresh sheet. "First one is one I'm sure you expected: how long have you been pregnant?"

"About 16 weeks." I answered.

"Really?" He asked in surprise. "It's hard to believe you aren't showing more. That may have something to do with your odd...physiology."

I gently rested one of my tails on Kal's hand which had now clenched into a fist. Thankfully, the doctor didn't seem to notice his anger rising. The glyph that now glowed on the back of his hand pulsed as I spoke in his head. "He didn't mean anything by it. Please, don't make a scene."

"I wasn't going to make a scene!" He protested. "I just don't like doctors. They're always so cold and unfeeling. Can't he tell we're so concerned?"

"Alright, next question: about how many times a week would you say that you and your spouse engage in sexual activity?"

Immediately, our telepathic conversation ended. Both of us were blushing as we tried to come up with our answers. "Do...erm...you want to take this one Kal?" I asked.

He held up his hands. "I mean, you're the one here to see the doctor." He argued. "It'd be best for him to hear it from you."

"Guys, many people have sex while they're expecting. It's alright."

"Twenty." I muttered under my breath.

His eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Holy hell." He muttered, scribbling it down. "Well, I'm happy to hear you have such a loving relationship. I assume that means you've done this at least once this week?"

"Last night." I explained. "Kal often goes to the League on business since he's a Summoner, and usually I'm just so overjoyed to see him…"

"I understand. Now, in regards to your menstrual cycle, around what time of the month does it occur?"

"Towards the end."

He scribbled down even more of the information before nodding. "Alright, well we'll give you a quick ultrasound and see how things are coming along. Based on your answers though, it's likely that it's nothing to be concerned about. Just a bit of cervix tearing from physical stimulation." Starting up the machine, he sat down beside me. "Please raise your shirt to reveal your stomach." I obliged before he paused. "That's odd. Your navel is completely flat."

"Started out as a fox." I reminded him, causing him to nod.

"Ah yes, right. Sorry. Anyway, this is going to be a little cold." With a splurch, the icy gel landed on my skin, causing my tails to twitch in protest. I let out the breath I'd been holding in as he began to run the small wand over it, his eyes on the monitor.

A soft smile crept over his lips as he examined my womb carefully. "Well, Mr. And Mrs. Midori-hi. You'll be thrilled to hear that both of your children are perfectly healthy."

"That's great doctor, but how would you know that Annie is healthy?" Kal asked.

Turning the screen towards us, the both of us gasped. On display, two tiny shapes were huddled against one another, small tails sprouting from their backs. "T-twins." I stammered, trying to wrap my head around the news. "Kal, we're having twins."

My husband took my hand in his, a tear starting to form at the corner of his eye. "I can't believe it. We're having twins, baby. Isn't this wonderful?"

I nuzzled against him affectionately. "With you love, I wouldn't care if we had one child or five." I replied.

"The interesting thing is," the doctor continued, pointing at the screen with his pen, "is that despite that your twins seem to have formed identically, they are actually different genders. You're having a boy and a girl, it would seem."

"Oh Kal." I whispered. "This is like a dream. And the bleeding? Neither of them are harmed?"

"Like I said, it's most likely that you two were just a little rough in the bedroom. See whenever you're pregnant, your cervix has more blood flowing to it. Because of this, particularly physical sex can cause some bleeding to occur. You were right to come to me, as it can be a sign of something more serious, but as far as I'm concerned, you have a clean bill of health."

My eyes gleamed as I stared up at my husband. "So...we can still have sex?"

"Sure." He shrugged, finishing up the paperwork and cleaning my stomach. "Just try to take it a little easier, alright? If you find yourself having any more bleeding, give me a call."

"Thanks Doctor. I will." I replied.

* * *

The instant Kal pulled out of the parking lot, I carefully lowered myself towards him. "Ahri, what are you…" He was silenced, the instant my hand retrieved his member from his pants. "No, please. Not while I'm driving. What if I get into an accident?"

"I guess you'll just have to be careful then." I purred, slowly running my tongue along his shaft to encourage the blood rushing to it to act faster for me. Despite his complaints, he was already beginning to harden.

Wrapping my lips around his head, I hummed happily, giving it a long hard suck that made his knuckles tighten harder on the wheel. He still seemed pretty put together, I'd have to start stepping up my game a bit more. Reaching to my top, I undid the first few buttons, letting my breasts fall free in front of him.

"Oops." I giggled. The look on his face made it aware that he knew it was no accident. I moaned hard into his cock as I sucked him off, bobbing my head up and down as I imagined the excitement awaiting me when we finally got back at home. Annie was currently in school, so we'd have plenty of time to ourselves before she got back.

With each graze of my teeth and flick of my tongue, I could sense his will crumbling. The speed was changing with my rhythms, until he started to slow down to the point of being almost to a complete stop. "Great." He panted, one hand running to stroke my hair. "Traffic."

I eagerly rubbed my head back against his palm, my tails swaying with excitement over the prospect of having more time to drive him insane. If not for the fact that I could feel my wetness dripping down my thighs, I'd have denied this exciting me as much as it did."Oh but Kal, don't you want to get home?" I cooed to him. "You're not trying to tell me that this is exciting you more than the prospect of what's to come, are you?"

He began to shake his head until I crammed his hard cock down the back of my throat. His answer quickly changed, his chin bobbing up and down in affirmation. He knew what I wanted to hear now, it seemed. I wasn't going to have any problems with him so long as I kept my mouth wrapped around his shaft. My left hand however, slid from my tits to between my legs to stroke myself.

Looking up through the side window, I could see the gaze of a stunned woman who was watching speechless. This only served to drench me more, my golden eyes fluttering as I let out an overly loud and lusty moan that I was certain she could hear through our doors.

My right hand tenderly wrapped around my husband's shaft as I let it fall from my lips, much to his disappointment. As I began to rub my saliva into his skin, I arched my back to show off my breasts to both him and our captivated audience. "Don't look Kal, but I think the woman in the car next to you is enjoying the show you're putting on."

Against my advice, his head turned meeting with the woman's eyes as he collapsed back into his chair with a moan. I knew he was a sucker for voyeurism, ever since the first time he watched me in the bathroom mirror and thought I hadn't noticed. I myself had a similar fetish, and as his hips raised up I sank my mouth down onto him, trapping it as it spasmed and began coating my mouth, tongue, and throat with his cum.

The woman's own mouth fell open, and I could see her arm seemingly between her legs. So my charm was able to go through the doors now. Good. Leaning up from him, I stuck out my tongue to show her the large puddle of white that rested on it. I moaned letting the long sticky wet strand of jizz drip onto my exposed breasts where I began to rub it into the swollen orbs. I knew I had complete control of Kal while he was unable to escape my charms. With a silent urging of scratching him beneath his chin, he leaned down in a trance using his warm rough tongue to clean the cum from my tits for me."Good boy." I moaned, watching as the woman's jealousy and arousal caused her to cum for me. Just as he licked up the last drop of spunk, the cars began moving ahead of us.

With a sigh, I pulled away from him, covering myself as we continued on the road. I still hadn't gotten off yet, but that would change when we arrived back at the house where I could be properly pleased by my husband.

"You know, you didn't have to take it so far." He muttered in protest when we'd finally arrived. "I mean, what if we'd gotten in a wreck and we _did_ have something to worry about. Things could have been really bad Ahri."

I just smirked, taking his hand in mine and pulling him towards the front door. "Don't worry love, you know I trust you completely. Are you so unconfident in your skills that you think you'd ever do anything to hurt me?" Already I'd started building up another dose of charm for him. I wanted to ensure that he'd ravage me wonderfully.

As soon as the door closed behind us, I shoved him against it, pressing my lips roughly against his. I moaned softly into the kiss as his arms wrapped about my waist to pull me closer. Our tongues wrestled with one another's as my tails fell at my side. Every time we kissed like this, I felt as if I could do anything. My eyes gleamed as I began to drain him of his essence. I didn't take much, just enough to curb my hunger and to give my charm the last push it needed.

With one puff of breath, my charm slipped down his gullet, making him almost immediately become aroused once more. "Already prepared for round two?" I teased, causing him to simply nod. As my hand stroked him through his pants, he began to pant like the dog in heat I'd made him."Well, come along then lover of mine. I think it's time you repaid the gift you got in the car."

Every step I took, my tail ran beneath his chin, coaxing him after me. He never let the fur leave his flesh as he eagerly followed the hypnotic sway of my hips to our bedroom. When at last we'd made it to my palace of fantasies, I pointed towards the ground, and immediately he sank to his knees. The obedience was almost boring, but since it _was_ my turn to be the dominant one, I figured I'd make him play his role as well.

"You're only allowed to watch. Understand? No touching, yet." I giggled playfully, turning my back to him. I hummed softly to myself as I slid my shirt off over my head and unclipped my bra. My tails parted for him, allowing him to see my exposed back as I gave him a playful wink over my shoulder.

His entire body shuddered as I then slid my pants down my hips, bending over so he could see my shapely curves. As I pulled my panties away from me and tossed them aside, I was shocked as he rushed me, pushing me forward on to the bed. I was about to scold him, until the moment I felt his lips cover my slit, his tongue eagerly teasing it.

"Aren't you a naughty one?" I gasped, parting my lips as his nails sank into my waist to jerk me back onto his hungry maw. My tails swatted and whipped at him as I tried desperately to regain control over him and myself. I quickly leapt on to the bed, causing his sharp fingers to drag against my skin and leave red marks, but at least I was away from his intoxicating tongue. "Bad Kal." I hissed. "You're supposed to follow instructions."

"Sorry." He murmured apologetically, giving me a sheepish grin as his tongue cleaned the remnants of my lust around his mouth. "You just wound me up so much, I couldn't help myself."

I smirked and beckoned him to crawl on to the bed beside me. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you." I purred.

As he approached me, I crawled towards him as well, kissing him gently before using my tails to whip his limbs from under him and cause him to fall flat on his stomach. I turned him over with a grin, lashing my silken tails around his wrists and ankles like binds, another stroking his member affectionately. "Gods, you're getting much better at this." He groaned, just as I forced my breast into his mouth to silence him.

"Evolution, my love." I purred, running my hand through his hair. "Mothers become hungrier when we have to eat for three, and I'm on a very special diet."

He moaned his understanding as milk began to dribble around the sides of his mouth and chin. I was shocked just by how much I was producing so quickly. Was it part of my magical transformation? I'd remembered reading that some foxes have as many as ten nipples. Perhaps all my milk production combined into the two.

Whatever the case was, I found great joy in forcing my summoner to ingest my milk. I was even concerned that the act of breastfeeding may end up serving as a fetish, which of course would cause problems once the children were born.

My eyes fluttered in pleasure as his teeth grazed my breast and I began to wonder how anything could feel so wonderful. As I did, however, my tails began to weaken their grip and his arms wrapped around me to hold me close. After a particularly large gulp, he rolled to the side, pulling his lips from my breast and looking deep into my eyes. "Not that I mind," he whispered, "but you know we could just have normal sex every now and then."

I smiled at him, leaning closer to run my tongue along the edge of his lips to clean him of his mess. "I suppose that's true." I replied, caressing his cheek with my hand. "But what fun is that?"

His hands ran along my spine, sending chills along every place he touched as he kissed my throat. "The doctor told us we needed to be more gentle." He reminded me, his hot breath in my ear.

"Fine." I groaned, though despite my protests, I found myself pressing against him. Our eyes met one another's, causing me to flash him a small smile. This was the man I'd fallen in love with, I realized, not just a casual fling. Never again would I need to make excuses for my actions. I'd never have to worry about someone finding a body, completely drained of life because of me any more. I had my own source of life essence, one that would gladly give it all away, even if it meant his life, but one I'd never have to ask that of.

Our lips met again, this time a kiss of deep passion and romance. I felt his leg slide between mine, drawing us both closer together as if trying to occupy the same body and soul in one place. My heart raced and my cheeks flushed as the blood inside of my body responded to him.

"Kal?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How long has it been?"

He looked puzzled. "Since…?"

I nuzzled against his chin, burrowing my head beneath his. "Since you fell in love with me."

He stroked my hair affectionately as he took a deep breath. "It started on our trip to Piltover. Jinx had captured me after Caitlyn had thrown me in prison. When I managed to escape the mine to see you crying there...I knew you cared about me. Jinx asked me how I felt about you, and I told her that I didn't know. Sometimes, I just wanted you gone, others I wanted you to never leave. Then, we went to that bed and breakfast, the one Caitlyn and Vi recommended for us. Do you remember?"

I nodded. "The first time we kissed." I whispered, closing my eyes and cuddling against him. "I remember being so confused. I thought you'd hate me when I told you I rigged the stone. But...your words were so sweet and genuine. I couldn't help myself. But at the time, it felt...wrong. We had responsibilities to Ionia and the League, we couldn't possibly have time for love."

"I remember thinking the same thing." He replied, his hands cupping my toned ass and pulling me even tighter against him. I could feel the tip of his hard shaft, pressed upward against my stomach as I traced small spirals in his back. "I also remember seeing you in the shower, and feeling so guilty for watching. I couldn't bring myself to stop though." He paused for a moment before muttering an apology.

I simply smiled, kissing him gently before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "I knew you were watching." His body froze in my grip as I began to rub my body against his. "I noticed you staring in the reflection...and I loved it. Every second you watched me made me feel so hot and bothered, I could barely stand it."

Already I could feel his arousal growing against me. "You...saw?" He gasped in surprise, and I knew once more I had him.

"Oh yes. I remember pressing my breasts together for you, pretending that I didn't notice. I loved watching the way your cock hardened for me. It was so exhilarating, just as much as it is now." To demonstrate my meaning, my hand slid between us to grip his shaft, stroking it up and down. "So tell me Kal, did you enjoy yourself? Did you like the way the water fell from my nipples? Maybe while you watched, you contemplated what it would be like to join me. Now look at yourself, married to me. Just think...how would you have reacted knowing that the entire time, you would one day find yourself with the opportunity to ravage my body however you wanted?"

"I'd love it." He gasped. "I don't think I'd believe it, even coming from myself, but Gods would I have wanted to. I even dreamt about it that night. I was surprised you didn't notice when you crawled into bed."

"Who said I didn't?" I giggled. "You're a surprisingly heavy sleeper."

"What?" He asked in shock, but I simply turned him away from me, pressing my breasts against his back.

"I laid beside you, just like this." I purred quietly, my hand running along his stomach. "I was curious how far I could go before you began to wake up." I continued, my fingers curling around his cock as I began to stroke it, slowly at first. "You just slept, blissfully ignorant as I began to squeeze and rub you, just like this." He moaned to me, his body going limp in my arms. "At one point, you even mumbled my name in your sleep. Your cock was so hard, and I knew it was all for me. I loved it Kal, I loved the way your body responded to mine, and it was then I knew that I wanted you for my own."

"I don't believe you." He replied.

I giggled. "Maybe it is just a story." I answered. "Maybe I'm just making it all up to excite you now. But even if it is, you know that you love the thought of it. I bet you love the way this feels right now. I bet it feels even better thinking that your loving and affectionate wife craved it almost as much as you did...and still do."

"You're so evil." He murmured as I began to stroke him faster and faster.

He turned his head to look back at me, and I used the opportunity to place my lips against his and turn him on to his back. I climbed on top of him, slowly sliding myself down his shaft as we rubbed ourselves against one another. "Don't be so prudish." I chastised him, my hands guiding his to my breasts where he began to cup and caress them. "I'd like to remind you that it was you who started this whole business in Bandle City."

"I was also possessed by an evil glove." He argued, his eyes rolling back as my body gave him untold pleasure. He returned the favor, raising his hips against mine and causing his tip to brush against deep parts of my hungry pussy. "You even told me to stop."

"I was trying to help." I protested, bracing myself on his chest as I began to rise and sink on him. My tails wrapped around my body, framing my features for his viewing pleasure as I licked my lips hungrily. "It's not my fault that you felt so good inside of me. I didn't want to lose myself to you...but now it really doesn't matter any more, does it? I could fuck you as much as I wanted. I could do it all day long, making you stuff me with cum over and over again. And when your body was exhausted and spent, you'd still thank me for the opportunity to stuff me so full. Why, I bet I could do just about anything to you and you'd enjoy it."

"that's because you cheat." He mumbled, trying to deny my claims. "You use your charm to get me all excited, and you know I'll do anything for you because of how much I love you."

"Just like you could do to me. Tell me, Summoner. Do you love the thought of your champion being an obedient little slut? I bet you'd love to watch all of your friends come over, taking turns to fuck me from every direction."

Immediately, he stopped. He pushed me off of him gently, turning away from me with a sigh. "No." he stated coldly.

"Kal?"

"I don't want that!" He snapped, causing me to flinch in surprise. "You don't remember Ahri...you were under his control for so long. Do you know how long it took me to get you back from that monster? Three months! It took me three months to find where he'd hidden you and get you free from his control. During that time…" He swallowed nervously, unable to finish that sentence.

I crawled towards him, wrapping my arms around him. "Kal? What's wrong? I was just trying to talk dirty."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "The reason Kat changed sides...the reason she decided to help me is because she was jealous of you. You'd become his plaything Ahri. She told me she caught you sucking him off while the others just watched. She said that they used to line up and take turns…" He stopped, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I failed you, Ahri. I couldn't get to you in time to save you. It hurts every time I think about it."

My eyes were wide as they began to water. I had no idea, about any of it. "Oh Gods…" I muttered. I clung to him tightly. "I knew I'd forgotten it. I was thankful that I had. It hurt that I couldn't remember anything about you Kal, more than you know."

He turned back to me and pressed his lips against mine. "I'm sorry love. It's just...I won't be like him. I refuse. I love you, and that means that I don't want to have to share you with anyone else. I married you because I didn't know how else to make sure that you never left my side again. This was the only way I knew how."

I kissed him lovingly back. "I'll never leave you Kal. Please, don't blame yourself for what happened. If anyone should feel guilty, it's me for not being able to stay loyal to you." I frowned, choking back a sob as tears began to fall. "I just...I love you so much Kal. How can I possibly justify what happened?"

He wiped my tears away. "Shh." He hushed me, drawing me close. "I don't want you to cry. Not another tear, understand? You know I betrayed you too, on the mountain. And it's something that eats away at me every day. I don't blame you for what happened, he controlled you. He used, manipulated, and abused your feelings so he could sate his own selfish desires. And because of that, I won't ever let that happen to you again. I love you Ahri, and my body, heart, and soul will always be yours."

"Me too, Kal." I answered. "It's just...these hormones, they seem to take over my body. Every time I see you, I can't control myself. My head becomes foggy and my heart races. I just want you so badly, I have to have you." My eyes gleamed a bright gold as I looked in his. "Please, please, please understand Kal. I do this because I love you, not just for some cheap sexual thrill. What would you like to do? Anything you want, whatever sort of roleplaying or position, I don't care, we can do it if it'll make you happy again."

He chuckled, wiping his own tears away. "I don't need to be happy again, I am happy." He answered. "Every day when I come home to you and Annie, I'm happier than I've ever been. I didn't realize how bad the hormones were for you my love. But I don't need any roleplaying or crazy acts to make me happy, I just need it to be with you."

I sniffled, smiling at him as we embraced each other, pressing our lips together and making out as we used to when we were younger. "Oh Kal…" I muttered, unable to contain the joy he made me feel.

"I'll prove it to you." He whispered, pushing me down on my back. "After all, Mommy always gets what she wants. Right?"

"Right." I giggled, loving the way his kisses felt on my body. As he once again began to eat my pussy, I wrapped my thighs tightly around his head. I gripped his hair, pulling him further into my crotch as pants and mews of pleasure trailed in the air around us. This is where I craved to be, here with my husband and pleasure unending.

That night, the two of us spent hours making love to each other until my legs refused to let me stand, and even then he continued showering me with his affection, until even my hair and stomach were coated in his cum.

After I swallowed what I was certain was my sixth or seventh load that night, the two of us lay in one another's arms gasping for breath. I looked up into his icy blue eyes, giving him a bright smile. As we cuddled in our postsexual stupor, a thought occurred to me. "I hope swallowing all this cum doesn't have any weird effect on our kids." I muttered sleepily, before closing my eyes and being taken away to my dreams, leaving only my shocked husband with his thoughts.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A Boy and His Fux Ch. 3

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, scratching my head. It was a very odd request from my wife, and given what had occurred not only a few months ago, I figured this would be the last thing she'd want to try.

She nodded enthusiastically, her eyes shining like golden stars. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Well, we're married now, so I imagine the answer to that question will always be 'yes'."

She giggled before nuzzling up against me. "When I was a fox, other than wanting to be human, I always wanted to be someone's pet. I just like the idea of it is all. I mean...you get provided for, people give you affection, you can just laze around all day. It sounds like a wonderful life to me."

I sighed, considering her request for another moment. "All right. I'll send Annie to Kat's for the weekend so we can have the place to ourselves. Do you mind making the arrangements?"

"Sure. I'm super excited."

"Then I am, too."

The next day after Annie and Kat departed from Ionia, I began the long walk home. Today was going to be strange I knew, but even still, there was a part of me that was actually a little excited.

"Ahri, I'm home," I called out, closing the door behind me. Turning back, I was shocked to find her stark naked save a pink leather collar studded with gemstones.

"Welcome back, Master," she purred playfully, swaying her hips as she approached. "I've missed you so much."

"Those...don't look like rhinestones," I commented.

"That's because they're not," she giggled. "Only the best for my Master." Turning away from me, she swayed her tails playfully before curling up on the couch. "Does Master want to watch some TV?"

This was already becoming bizarre, but as promised, I played along. Smiling, I nodded, sitting beside her on the couch and flipping on the television. As a movie started, she slid closer to me, resting her head in my lap. Already, the leather seat on the couch behind her was glistening. I couldn't believe this was really turning her on that much.

I tried to be as nonchalant as a man possibly could with a divinely beautiful fox woman in his lap. My hand lowered to her head, gently stroking her between her ears with affection. She seemed to really enjoy it the way she began purring and nuzzling back against me.

"I love it when you pet me, Master," she sighed happily, closing her eyes. I didn't reply, simply running my finger along the soft fur that covered her triangular ears. She purred even louder than before as they twitched happily.

This wasn't so bad, I decided. I kind of liked playing a weird variety of our domestic life. About half way through the movie, she looked up at me, giving me a playful pout. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried momentarily that something was going wrong with the twins. Instead, she just lifted her swollen belly slightly from me to press her tits against my arm in a way that was driving me wild.

"Master...I'm hungry," she whined. "Can you get me something to eat?"

"Sure," I grinned. "What would you like? I could make you Fried Tofu again." She shook her head. "Something a bit more fulfilling then?" This time she nodded.

I went to stand up, but she kept me seated. Her hand trailed from my chest where she'd pushed me back, down to rest on my crotch that she began to stroke affectionately. "I thought that Master could give me something more...creamy," she whispered in a husky voice. "Please Master?"

Already, the implications of what she was requesting were infecting my mind. I swallowed and nodded. "Okay, my pet. But you'd better be good. I don't want you to waste a single drop. Okay?"

"Yes Master," she giggled, unzipping my pants quickly and reaching in to retrieve her treat. Slipping from her seat on the couch, she knelt between my legs, looking up to me with those beautiful, beautiful eyes. With a slow huff, a pink mist flew from her lips into my face, and I knew that she'd managed to charm me again. Damn it. I was going to be horny all night now.

Leaning closer, she gave warm breaths over my cock as her fingers lightly trailed along its shaft. She began to rub her cheek against it, purring like crazy. Every now and then she'd switch to the other cheek, but I was now not in the mood for any teasing. "Don't play with your food," I lectured, trying to keep a stern face.

"Sorry Master," she whimpered, "I just wanted to mark it with my scent. I didn't want any other foxes to come in and think this was their cream."

"You know I'd never let another fox take your food."

"Yes, Master," she grinned before slowly running her tongue along the underside of my shaft, swirling it around the head of my cock. My head leaned back as I gave a soft moan. Gods, she was still teasing me! After one particularly lascivious lick, she frowned up at me. "Master, the cream won't cum out," she whined. "I'm being a good girl. Why won't you feed me?"

Grasping her hair, I pulled her back down towards me. Already knowing what I wanted, she opened her mouth and began to noisily slurp on my member. "You know you've got to do a trick first," I groaned. "You're...ngh...such a silly little fox."

She moaned her agreement, making sure to make a show of the impromptu fellatio. As she slid further down, her tails would caress my legs as she purred, using the vibrations to drive me even crazier.

"Does my pet want a belly rub?" I asked, causing her to look up at me before nodding happily, still unwilling to open her mouth, lest she lose her chance at getting her cream. One of the hands that had been stroking her hair affectionately, gave her sensitive ears one last stroke before reaching down to massage and knead her breasts.

Gone were her exaggerated moans, now replaced by pleasured pants as she allowed her tongue to press up against the bottom of my cock. Her half-closed eyes looked up at me, showing just how eager and horny this was making her.

"Mmm, you're such a good girl," I praised, guiding her up and down with the hand that was still on her head. "You don't bite or anything, do you?"

This time she shook her head 'no', allowing me to set the pace of her bobbing. Well, if she was 'so hungry', I'd make sure to get her food as quick as I could. I began to roughly grasp her hair, thrusting my hips rough and fast against her soft lips. She took it obediently, not even gagging as I continued to ram my cock into her throat over and over again.

"Yes, just like that," I sighed, leaning back into the couch. This was something I could definitely get used to. Ahri had always been...skilled...but this was a whole new level of it. I wished I could make it go on forever, but I knew that she'd start getting impatient soon, so I pulled my cock all the way until it was just out side her lips. "Open wide like a good fox," I instructed.

"Ahhh," she moaned, sticking out her tongue, waiting patiently for what she desired. I closed my eyes, letting out a moan of my own as I came. One after the other, I squirted jets of the thick white 'cream' into her waiting mouth, one missing its mark to arc across her face and some even in her hair.

Just as I'd instructed her, she closed her mouth around the tip, sucking just a bit more to ensure she had every drop before swallowing it all down with a soft purr. Pulling back, she gave my overly sensitive tip another lick. Placing my hand under her chin, I tilted it so she was looking up at me. "Oh, my sweet girl...you made such a mess. Look at all of this cream you spilled. You even have some in your beautiful fur."

She looked at me puzzled as I began to wipe it from her hair before catching on. "I'm sorry Master. I tried to be careful, but it was just so good. Please don't be mad at me."

"Oh, I could never be mad at you," I replied, placing my now spunk covered finger on her tongue to lick off.

Her cheeks a bright red, she did so, making sure to purr and moan as she lapped at the jizz that had coated her beautiful face. "It's so yummy, Master. Thank you for my treat," she whispered, crawling back beside me, her fingers now between her legs to tease herself.

"You're welcome. You did so well at your trick, I'd give you more if I had any."

"That's okay Master, I can just wait until next time."

I smiled softly at my pet, running my fingers down her spine and causing her to arch against me, pressing her breasts forward with a happy moan. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes Master," she answered, moving against my fingers so that her body was draped over mine. She began to crawl up towards me, leaning into plant a kiss on my lips, but I quickly put up a hand to stop her.

"No," I scolded. "Bad pet. We don't lick people's faces."

She had to stifle a giggle, her eyes glowing brightly. "Please Master? Just this once?"

"No," I stated again, trying to keep a straight face. "Don't make me have to take back what I said about you being a good girl."

"But I am a good girl," she murmured, nuzzling against my cheek. My hands went down her back to grip her ass cheeks in them, their plumpness feeling so soft and amazing under my fingertips. "You know Master, every time you give me my treat, I always feel so hot and feverish after. Do you think I'm getting sick?"

"I don't know," I admitted playfully. "Do I need to check your temperature?"

She nodded emphatically. "Yes," she whimpered. "I hope I don't have to go to the vet."

"Let's see," I muttered, my hand slipping between her legs. Slipping my fingers inside of her, I began to stroke and caress her inner walls. "Hmm...you do feel a little warm."

"Oh Master, I feel so hot, please don't tell me I'm sick."

"Only one way to find out," I replied. "We'll need a better thermometer than just my fingers. Any idea where we can find one?"

She nodded, "I...may have...an idea." placing one leg on either side of my waist, she pressed her back against my chest, slowly lowering herself onto my still hard cock. "Mmm...Master, the thermometer is so big," she moaned.

"I know, little fox, just bear with it a bit. We have to make sure you're not sick," I whispered in her ear. My hands wrapped around her body, one going to play with her clit, the other going to her tits. They were so heavy and swollen in my hand, I began to wonder if they were still sore.

She began to pant happily as she laid back against me, sensually grinding her hips against mine. "It's so tight and hot," she gasped. "Do I have a fever, Master?"

"Mmm, I don't know," I answered. "I may have to stick it deeper."

"Deeper?!" she cried, her body struggling to stay still in my arms as her tongue began to loll out.

"That's right. After all, Master knows best."

She nodded in agreement, her own hand going to ensure that her other breast was not left out in the affections, her other hand reaching behind her to tug at my hair. "O-okay, M-master...I'll try to go deeper...mmm...for you." Her chest was rising and falling as we pinched and tugged her nipples together, her body sinking further onto my cock until she couldn't go any further. "Master, I'm so full!" she cried out, small droplets of milk beginning to drip down her body.

"Just a little longer, my pet," I answered, bucking my hips against her until my tip found exactly what it was searching for. Just as it pressed against her g-spot, her eyes rolled back as her body trembled and she came all over my cock. Sagging back against me, she couldn't stop panting. "Oh...you poor thing," I purred in her ear, slowing my movements in and out of her. "It seems like you do have a fever."

"Oh no," she whimpered, "does this mean I have to go to the vet?"

"No," I purred in her ear. "Your Master will take good care of you. I've got a very special medicine with your name all over it."

Her tails wrapped around me, stroking my lower half lovingly. "Wh-what is it Master?"

I said nothing in reply. Instead, I reached over to the table behind us, grabbing an empty glass. Holding it to the nipple I was playing with, I began to milk her into it. "First, I've got to collect some of your milk. I have to have an analysis after all." At this point, I had no idea where I was going with it, but I could tell by the way she was breathing that she loved being milked.

"O-okay Master...just don't take too much...I know how much my Master loves having his milk."

After filling the glass half-way, I switched to her other breast, moving my hand to lovingly stroke her bloated stomach. Her other hand rested on my own, a soft smile crossing her lips. I knew she was excited at the prospect of our children, and in truth, I was also eager to see them come into the world.

"Your turn," I instructed. She began to milk herself at her Master's command, unaware of the plan that was beginning to formulate in my mind. "Does it feel good, my pet? I imagine those were pretty sore. Your Master may need to milk you more often."

"It feels wonderful, Master. Your touch is always so gentle. I can't help but love it." Turning to look at me, she disobeyed me by placing a light kiss on my cheek. "And you."

In response, I turned my own head back and began to nibble playfully on her ear, causing her to let out tiny pitiful whimpers. "What did I tell you about licking faces?" I asked.

"S-sorry, Master...please don't punish me."

"Only because you're not feeling well," I assured her. Her stream of milk was starting to slow to barely a trickle and now with a mostly full glass, I pulled it away from her. Setting it down momentarily, I patted the spot on the couch next to me.

Pulling herself from my cock, she gave me a pout, and I knew what she wanted. She'd hoped I'd have fucked her until I came, but I had different plans for her at the moment. As she stayed on all fours, wiggling her seductive hips to try to tantalize me further, I just grinned, holding the glass between her legs and rubbing her swollen pussy lips.

She gasped, falling still as her cum dripped from her legs into the cup. "M-master?" She stammered, confused. "Are you checking my temperature again?"

"Yes," I lied. "I need to make sure it hasn't gotten worse, don't I?"

"I...I guess so…" she murmured, content with letting me simply finger her and fool around with her body.

Soon I began to tease her clit, gently pinching and pulling it to make her slutty moans come faster and louder. Sure enough, she began to drip even faster, her body seizing as she tried her best to hold on to the feelings of climax. Her femcum began to practically pour from her now the faster I teased her, and I made sure to collect every drop.

When I at last pulled away, she let out a whimper, upset that I'd teased her so. As she began to stroke herself with her tails, I smirked. While her back was turned, I began to stroke myself until I too came, putting the cum into the pale white concoction. Using my cock, I stirred it slightly.

"Alright my pet, your medicine is ready. You have to be a good girl and sit in your Master's lap for it though, okay?"

"Okay," she purred, straddling me just as she had before. Silently, I placed the completely full cup to her lips, tilting it back so it'd start to pour into her mouth. The moment the taste hit her lips, she seemed confused, moving to push it away, but I grasped her wrists with my other hand.

"No, no," I purred in her ear. "You have to drink it all, understand?"

She squirmed in my grip, trying to resist at first, but as she began to swallow the concoction, the charm she'd put in her milk began to affect her too. She soon fell completely still, obediently gulping down the liquid.

I watched eagerly as her throat moved up and down, taking in our various juices. Her cheeks were flushed as she began to grind on my thigh, leaving her slick cum on my bare leg. Now that she'd stopped all resistance, I tilted it higher up for her, causing to her chug the fluids until the very last drop fell on to her lips.

I pulled the cup away as she swallowed, her body becoming an even more vibrant red as she let out a low moan, unable to help herself and cumming for a third time that night, right onto my leg. "Do you feel better, pet?"

She nodded, turning around and grasping me tightly. Uncaring any more for my instructions, she fiercely pressed her lips against mine, using her tongue to wrestle inside of my mouth as she gasped and moaned.

I indulged her briefly, allowing her to continue grinding herself into a frenzy before I pulled away. "No, bad girl!" I chastised her. "I told you, no. And now look, you've gone and gotten me all wet. Do you know what naughty fox-sluts get when they disobey?"

Still unable or unwilling to stop humping my leg, she shook her head. I squeezed her tit roughly, but not enough to hurt her. She let out a fake cry of pain, pausing her humping only momentarily as she waited for my answer.

"They get punished. Now bend over you naughty girl." She whined, climbing off of me to drape herself over my knees. With a fast swat, I spanked her, causing a surprised cry to escape her lips. "Bad fox!" I lectured, spanking her again and again. My lap was drenched now as a pink handprint began to form on her ass.

"I'm sorry, Master!" she cried. "I promise, I won't do it again."

"You're not sorry, you slut," I shot back, giving her another spank and causing another squirt of her fem cum. "Look at how wet you are just from being punished. I have half a mind to make you clean up this mess."

"I'll clean it, Master! I'll do anything! Please don't spank me again, Master!" she pleaded, though I knew in her own way this was her begging for more.

Giving her one last slap on her ass, a little harder than the previous ones, she let out a yelp before falling still over my lap again. Grasping two of her tails, I stuffed one into my panting fox-slut's asshole, and the other into her pussy.

She moaned in delight, as I helped her to sit up. "Now you keep those in there until I say otherwise," I lectured. "Now clean up this large mess you made."

She obediently leaned down, trying hard not to moan from the way her tails were fucking herself and began to lap up all of the cum she'd left behind on my legs. She cleaned every inch, even electing to go back to sucking my cock, and as much as I would have enjoyed it, I tugged her hair, pulling it from her mouth.

"No. Bad girl!" I repeated. "This is a punishment. You don't get a treat."

"P-please, M-m-master! I n-need it!"

"No," I instructed. "Now you're going to sit there and fuck yourself like a good slut, and don't even think about cumming until your Master gets back and tells you its okay." She nodded, allowing me to get up as I went to the bedroom.

I smirked, able to hear her moans flooding from the living room as she tried desperately to keep herself composed while also not wishing to cease pegging herself with her tails. Grabbing a belt, I came back before looping it through her collar like a leash. "M-may I c-c-cum now M-master?" She begged, her entire body shaking as she tried to resist.

"Not until you get your Master off first," I snarled, pulling on her leash so her lips pressed against my tip once more. The scent of her own cum mixed with my pre drove her insane, and she quickly began to take me as deep as she could again, this time, making sure to bob herself as fast as possible to try to be able to finally cum.

However, the third time she went down, I tugged hard on her leash, causing her to let out a surprised gasp as I held her with my cock rammed down her tight throat. She looked up at me with loving eyes, her body begging for breath before I let her pull back with a cough. "I'm so so sorry, Master, I promise I'll be a good fox-slut from now on," she swore. "Please, let me have my treat?"

Without another word, I simply pulled her back onto my hard member, holding her in place with the leash while I roughly fucked her hot and soft lips. It went both ways, however. She began to force herself down onto my dick, wanting to add more of the hot fluids to her already full belly. She was being so well-behaved, I finally decided to be merciful.

I pulled from her mouth with a plop and came, covering her face with the thick white fluid. She kept her eyes closed as I leaned closer. Her tongue swirled around her lips, lapping up everything she could reach as I whispered in her ear. "Now you may cum." With those four words, she tilted her head back, letting out a moan so loud that I worried that our neighbors would be able to hear us from the quarter mile they lived away.

Her entire body trembled as she soaked her tail completely with cum. Pulling them from both of her holes, used her pussy tail to wipe the spunk from her face before clutching it tightly and wrapping her mouth around it, attempting to slurp all of the fluids from the pale white fur. I stroked her fur affectionately as she moaned hedonistically, losing herself in the taste she craved so greatly.

When at last she pulled her tail from her mouth, her eyes were glazed and loving as she stared up at me. Snuggling once more into place beside me, she rested her head on my shoulder. "Am I good slut, Master?" she asked.

"The best," I replied, my hand scratching her beneath her chin. She smiled, letting out an affectionate and throaty purr as she nuzzled against me more. The two of us sat together, continuing to watch the movie until we took another break. "Would you like some actual food?" I asked, taking a moment to pause our roleplaying.

Catching on she nodded, "All right. Under two conditions."

"Okay."

"Firstly, I want popcorn."

"Got it. Second?"

"I want you to kiss me before we start playing again. Promise me? Please."

I tilted her chin up again, kissing her passionately and deeply. She wrapped her arms around me, drawing me close to her as the two of us made out like teenagers. It was sweet and innocent, yet at the same passionate and loving.

"Wow," she whispered, pulling away. "It's been awhile since you've kissed me like that."

"Yeah," I whispered back. "I suppose it has."

"Now get in the kitchen and bring me my snacks," she giggled, giving me a playful spank with her tails. "Slut."

"Haha, that's your role remember?" I smirked, trying to figure out a good way to continue our roleplaying. A very naughty idea occurred to me as I stood in the kitchen, waiting for the popcorn to finish. "Do you want butter?"

"Yes please!" she called back from the living room. Oh I'd churn something for it. Standing over the bowl I closed my eyes, thinking of my beautiful wife as I stroked myself, faster and faster. Keeping my moans to a minimum, I finally came, coating her popcorn in the translucent spunk and letting it seep in.

As an afterthought, I grabbed a popsicle from the freezer and made my way back to the couch. "I'm back."

"Took you long enough," she teased. She excitedly reached for the bowl, setting it on the table and grasping a handful.

"So, we're back to roleplaying again, right?"

"Yes, Master," she giggled, putting into her mouth. I watched as her facial expression when from surprise, to confusion, to realization. Chewing it, she swallowed it slowly. "Oh, you think you're so clever."

"That's not a very nice way to talk to your Master," I pointed out, sitting beside her so she could once again drape herself over me. With my left hand, I picked up another piece of popcorn, putting it to her lips, but she kept them pressed tightly together, turning up her nose. I guess she wasn't a fan of my prank. That's okay, I had my ways.

With my other hand, I tore open the package for the popsicle, with a grin. Her eyes closed in derision, she suddenly let out a surprised gasp as I slipped the surprisingly phallic object into her moist snatch. Her mouth now opened, I placed the popcorn inside, causing her to shoot me a glare before she obediently ate it.

As a reward, I began to pump the frozen treat inside of her, making sure it was nice and coated her in slathering honey before pulling it from her. With a grin of my own, I could feel her eyes following my hand as I raised it to my lips and gave it a seductive lick. "Master, you're so cruel," she whimpered.

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry," I replied, scratching her behind her ears before once against fucking her with the popsicle. I watched as the grape flavored treat vanished inside of her fold, causing her to let out a squeal as her toes curled in protest of the cold. Pulling it out again, I made sure to slowly drag it across her clit causing her to whine. "Here, I should have offered you a taste first."

At last, she sighed, resigning to the odd fetish of mine and opened her mouth obediently. She slowly, without breaking eye contact, slipped it all the way into her mouth and down her throat, giving an over the top moan to show she was enjoying it.

With a smirk, I plucked it from her lips. "Now, now. Greedy little minx. You have your own food, you can't have all of mine." She nodded in understanding, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for it to be inserted again, but I had different plans. This time, I slowly dragged it around her nipples, causing her to squeal.

"M-master!"

"Shh. We're watching a movie," I chastised. Moving it to the other nipple, I again made small circles around them, making them both hard and now sticky. As I began to knead and massage them, the droplets of milk began to ooze forth, spilling off the round orbs to pool just above the valley of her breasts. I grinned, running the popsicle from where her navel would be, slowly up her body, almost like a paintbrush.

Her flustered heat was quickly melting it, causing the sticky juices to run down and meet with the milk in a delicious creamy pool. Biting her lip, she tried desperately not to cry out, but the goosebumps on her body showed that she was certainly feeling the cold.

"Be still," I ordered, slipping what remained of the popsicle into her moist folds. "Don't take it out until I say you can." She whined in complaint, but did as instructed, her legs slipping against one another sensually in an attempt to keep them warm. Giving her tits another squeeze for good measure, I lowered my head, extending my tongue and dipping it into the pool on her body.

She trembled at the conflicting feeling of my warm tongue and icy pseudocock between her legs. I simply slurped it eagerly from her flesh, cleaning it affectionately. I trailed kisses up and between her breasts, pausing to clean the trails of popsicle juice and milk from the fleshy orbs with loud, obscene slurps that made them jiggle and bounce. "M-master," she finally whimpered softly, stroking my hair. "P-please...c-could you suck them?"

Saying nothing, I figured I'd give her a small amount of respite. Save disobeying the quiet order, she'd been obedient since we'd started again. Wrapping my lips around on her nipples, I began to suckle from her, swallowing the magically enchanted milk with great pleasure.

She purred for me, tangling her fingers in my hair to guide me as she arched her back. I playfully nipped her, causing her to squeak in surprise. When I switched to the other breast, her heart was pounding fiercely. This time, however, I kept her milk in my mouth, leaning forward to kiss her and dribble it on to her tongue.

Shyly, she swallowed it, leaning up to lick a small amount from the side of my mouth. "S-sorry Master. I just wanted to clean you."

"I'll forgive you. Just this once." I kissed her gently on the lips, causing her to pout when I left. "I'm allowed to do it all I want," I explained with a grin.

"The movie's almost over, Master," she sighed, looking towards the screen. I smiled slipping out from under her and allowing her to lay flat on the couch. She continued to munch on the popcorn, no longer caring that it was covered in spunk. Smiling, I hiked up her legs, leaning down to blow a puff of cold air on her clit. "Master?"

Pressing the popsicle deeper inside of her, her thighs tightened, and when I plucked it out, I found that the popsicle was now completely gone. "Well, if we're about to go to bed, I suppose I should finish this right." I leaned forward, taking in the scent of her arousal as I placed a soft kiss on her slit. Running the tip of my tongue along it, I playfully flicked her clit with the rough muscle, causing her to gasp.

Her head bobbed up and down in agreement as she gave a happy sigh. I again covered her dripping pussy with my mouth, this time slipping my tongue deep inside of her. It was surprisingly still pretty cold, I discovered, eagerly lapping up the sweet fluids from her. My hands ran up her hips, holding her body close to me as her legs wrapped themselves around my head. It didn't seem like she had intention of releasing me until she came.

I swallowed every drop that I could as her moans began to fill the room. I didn't chastise her this time, because I knew she couldn't help it at this point. I slurped from her, slipping my tongue deeper and deeper into her until my jaw was sore from pressing myself so far open against her mound.

It always amazed me that Ahri was able to keep herself so smooth down here, and I realized she must do something other than shave. Thoughts of my wife, sitting in the bath, her fingers lit with fox fire as she stroked herself to the thought and feeling of having my tongue inside of her was one that doubled my efforts eagerly.

Her body tensed and loosened at the behest of my licking, her hands grasping me roughly and smashing my face into her cunt as she unconsciously began to grind on my chin. She was almost at her breaking point. "M-master! Oh! Master! Please...please….can I cum, Master?"

It only took three words to make her orgasm. "You have permission." With a relieved moan, she flooded my maw with a wave of cum and fruit juice. As I swallowed the mixture, I crawled slowly up her body, hovering over her before again kissing her lovingly on the lips. The movie's credits were rolling on the screen beside us, but both of us were too busy staring into one another's eyes to care. "So," I whispered to her. "What do you think of being a pet?"

"It's exhausting," she gasped. "I think I'd much rather just stay your wife. Even still…"

"Hmm?"

"We can still pretend every now and then, right?"

I grinned, taking her in my arms and making out with her eagerly. As I detangled myself from her, she began to struggle getting to her feet. So, the good 'Master' I was, I slipped my arms beneath the fox that I loved, lifting her and carrying her to bed so we could both get a good night's sleep.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

A Boy and His Fux Ch. 4

Driving home from yet another appointment, my wife let out a low groan in the seat beside me. "Ahri? Are you okay?" I asked in concern, but she didn't answer me. Instead, she just reached up to her breasts, letting out a pained whimper as she fidgeted with the seatbelt. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"They hurt," she whined. "They hurt so bad. Please," she gasped, "please Kal, I need you to suck them. Please! They're so full, it feels like they're tearing me apart from the inside."

"It's okay, it's okay," I tried to assure her, taking her hand in mine. "We'll be at home soon and I'll help you pump them, okay?" She didn't respond, only giving out another pained moan and sinking further into her seat.

By the time we got back, she was barely able to walk. I lifted her in my arms, carrying her through the door before setting her gently on the couch.

"Wait right here," I instructed her, going into the room to scrounge around for the milking machine. The typical pump wasn't good enough anymore. Ahri had been lactating so much lately, that it just wasn't able to hold it all. We managed to get a full sized milker for her, but the damned machine had so many parts that when it was disassembled (as we didn't want Annie to see it) it was a pain to gather them all.

Just as I'd managed to capture the final hose, I turned around to see Ahri standing in the doorway, a hungry look in her eyes and long claws grown from her fingers. Oh Gods, she was going feral. Coiling like a spring, she pounced at me with a roar, eager to force her charmed milk into my stomach until I became sick.

As she swiped at me with her claws, I quickly sidestepped her attack before grabbing her wrist and roughly wrenching it behind her. "Ahri, stop! Get a hold of yourself."

She let out a hiss, turning quickly to swipe at me with her other hand. I blocked it easily. Her movements were sloppy when she was like this. I had to milk her, but I couldn't do it without hurting our children in this state. Noting the pair of fuzzy handcuffs she'd recently purchased, I dodged away from another attack to snag them.

This time when she pounced at me, I caught her wrist and slammed a manacle on it before handcuffing her to the machine's resting bench. She tried to tug away, but I quickly grabbed another pair of handcuffs and repeated the process with the other hand. She continued snarling and spitting as I slipped her out of her one piece dress (she'd ceased to wear more than one article of clothing now due to her hot flashes).

She let out an angry growl at me, spitting and hissing like an encaged animal. "Ahri, I know you can understand me, and you need to calm yourself," I lectured, grabbing the cups for the milker. The only reply I got was another hiss.

As I moved closer, her eyes followed me, now narrow golden slits that were more animal than human. Reaching for her breast, she attempted to sink her fangs into me. I jerked back quickly, narrowly avoiding her bite. I knew if I kept going, she'd probably kill me. I had to find a way to calm her down.

Setting the cups down for a moment, I moved to her side. She tried to turn to follow me with her eyes, but when I'd reached her hips, her tails swayed suspiciously. Reaching to the back of her head, I gently ran my fingers along where her ears met her scalp, causing her body to shudder in surprise. "It's okay," I whispered to her, scratching her gently. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ahri. I'm your husband, remember? I love you."

Her throaty growls devolved into purrs, until she remembered that I was the one who'd chained her to the bench. Her tails whipped at me as she snarled her anger. I continued caressing her ears, but she simply laid them flat back against her head to show it would not affect her anymore.

Well if that's how she wanted to play, so be it. Trailing my fingers through her silky black hair, I gave it a gentle tug that that made her tails fluff up in a mix of irritation and enjoyment. Walking my fingers along her spine, she arched her back, using her natural curves to guide my touch along her figure until my fingers brushed against her cluster of tails.

Scratching at their base, I could hear her breath becoming ragged as she tried desperately to show she was still upset with me. "There, there," I murmured. A scent began to fill the air, and it was one I immediately recognized. Crouching down behind her, sure enough, I could see her bare pussy, glistening with arousal.

Without a thought, I leaned forward and ran my tongue along her snatch, causing her legs to stretch outward as she let out a pleasured mew. She tasted heavenly, her feral nature adding some sort of strange musk to her wetness that was intoxicating.

My hands ran up her thighs to her rump that sat perched in the air in eager anticipation. "More?" I teased, before cupping her mound on my tongue, allowing the tip to rest gingerly on her clit.

She began to purr, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she struggled to push back against me. Now, it seemed, she was enjoying my touch. "M-more," she pleaded brokenly. "M-more."

Well, I was never one to disappoint my wife. Slipping my tongue inside of her, I began to lap at her moistness, slurping the arousal from her quim with a maddening hunger. She tasted like heaven and as she began to moan, she caressed my face with her tails.

I moaned into her folds, probing deeper and deeper with my tongue until finally, I pressed it against her fleshy walls, stimulating her clit from the inside. She couldn't stop panting as I lapped at her eagerly and just as she was about to cum, I pulled from her, leaving her gasping for air.

Wiping my chin with the back of my hand, I moved back around to her front, grasping the suction cups and placing them over her nipples, one at a time. Just as the first one took hold, beginning to pull the ivory liquid from her breast, she tilted her chin up and fiercely pressed her lips against mine, sucking them hungrily. I could feel her starting to drain my essence, so I quickly pulled away before swatting her nose. "No, bad!" I scolded her. "You're not supposed to feed from me, understand?"

She gave me a pitiful whine, before giving me the cutest pout I'd ever seen. When I put the other cup in place, trying to ignore my bestial wife's attempts to sway me, she took advantage of my distraction and blew a strong gust of charm into my face.

I struggled to keep my head as the machine continued to milk her, flooding its glass vial with white liquid. She moaned happily as it worked to remove the pressure on her breasts, and I gladly kissed her, now that her charm was muddling my mind.

Surprisingly, this time, she didn't try to drain my essence. Instead, she moaned into my kiss, sucking gently on my lower lip. Her hips bucked and grinded against the bench, searching for anything she could rub against to get herself off, but upon finding nothing, she pulled away, staring up at me with those big gold eyes.

"There now, isn't that better?" I asked, scratching her affectionately beneath her chin. "I know it hurts when I don't milk you often enough, but since you charmed your milk, I have to be careful. I wouldn't want to end up brainwashed or anything."

She continued to whine and beg, trying her hardest to make me submit to her charm so that she'd have complete control of me, but my will was absolute. I knew what to do to appease her though. Stripping out of my clothes, her pleading whimpers came to a stop the moment she saw my hard member, swaying in front of her nose.

"Oh yes, that's what I thought," I chuckled. "This is what you really wanted, isn't it?" Her head slowly bobbed up and down as I brought it closer to her. Parting her lips, she tried desperately to reach my tip with her tongue, but I kept it just out of her reach, taunting her with my shaft as my pre began to bubble forth.

Staying out of her tongue's reach, I rubbed the pre cum on her cheeks, making sure she could smell it though was unable to reach it with her tongue to wipe it off. Moving behind her, she squirmed eagerly, moving her tales to present her pussy, but with her charm taking further effect, I knew there was something else I wanted even more.

Slipping my fingers inside of her, I made sure to get them nice and lubricated before rubbing it on her tight asshole. She let out a puzzled mew, trying to turn her head to regard me before she felt me grasp her by the base of her tails.

She let out a surprised yelp as I lifted her by the fluffy white appendages, revealing her ass to me before I forced my tip against her narrow anal ring. She began to give labored whimpers as I stretched her chocolate starfish around my member, wearing her colon like a fleshy condom.

She squealed loudly, her feet flailing desperately in the air in an attempt to find perch with no success. I began to thrust faster and faster inside of her, causing a river of pleasure induced druel to flow from the side of her mouth and down her chin. "Ah...ah...ah…!" she moaned, every time I bottomed out inside of her.

It was amid her cries of delight that I remembered myself and paused, slowly lowering her body back down on to the bench. I'd let her charm get the best of me, and I could have seriously hurt her or the children.

"Wh-why stop?" she moaned. "M-more!"

I ignored her, pulling myself out of her ass and moving to unchain her from the bench. She looked at me in disappointment as she sat up cutely on the bench. "Ahri, listen to me," I instructed, sitting beside her. "Right now our children are growing inside of you. We need to be more careful. That means you have to get a hold of yourself...and so do I."

I could see for a moment there was conflict, before her eyes started to return to their normal way. Looking at her hands, she watched as her claws slid back into her fingers, and her fangs dulled to their normal sharpness. "Y-you're right, Kal. I'm sorry. I just don't know what came over me."

I smiled at her, pulling her into my lap to cuddle. She nuzzled against me with a happy purr, licking my cheek affectionately. I chuckled, pulling her lips to mine in a romantic and passionate kiss where I held her until the machine gave a faint click to signal it was done. "How do you feel? Better?"

"Much," she sighed happily, working to remove the pumps from her body. "They've just been so sore and tender lately, and I don't know what to do. Well, except…" she trailed off as her hands scratched along my chest, her eyes meeting mine. Kissing me, she attempted to charm me once more.

I struggled to pull away, but she clung to me tightly preventing my escape as she force fed me enough pheremones to drain me of all sense and reason. My mind felt as if it were stuffed with cotton balls and my body became warm like a fever. When my wriggling gave way to surrender, she loosened her hold on me and pulled her lips from mine.

"Much better," she sighed. "Now, you're going to be a good husband and milk me, aren't you?" I nodded silently, sitting there catatonically as she straddled my lap and pressed her nipple between my lips. Instinctively, my nearly brain dead reaction was to keep start sucking gently.

My instilled obedience resulted in a rather steady stream of sweet fox milk. I began to drink it down, one slow gulp at a time as she moaned in relief. She cradled me in her arms as a mix between a lover and a pet, feeding me more of her addictive cream.

"Mmm, that feels nice," she moaned, rubbing her breast to encourage more milk into my mouth, only bringing me further under her spell. "You know, I don't see why you should get all the fun," she whispered, stroking my hair. "I had to be your pet for a day, what's so bad about being mine, hmm? Judging by your expression, I think you'd enjoy it. Don't you?" When I didn't say anything as she switched me to her other breast, she just smiled. "Yes, that's what I thought."

My cock began to grow painfully stiff as it pressed against her waist, bringing a smile to her face. Reaching between my legs she softly stroked me, using it like a joystick to control just how hard or fast I suckled from her, until finally, her breasts were completely emptied and her milk in my stomach.

She raised my arms over my head. I didn't even struggle as she slipped it off. Kissing my throat, she shoved me back onto our bed, pinning my wrists above me as she gave small affectionate love bites down my chest.

Curling up on my stomach, she began to purr, looking up at me sweetly and I knew then just how hopelessly I was in love with her, charm or no. Her dark hair splayed around those perfect golden eyes framed the face of an angel, my angel. She seemed to have a similar thought because for a moment, she just lay there, her cheek pressed against my chest, and our bodies laying against one another.

While my arms had been pinned before, their new freedom allowed me to embrace my lover. She didn't even seem to mind as she just lay there. "This is nice," she whispered. "It's been so long since you and I just cuddled, I'd almost forgotten how wonderful it feels. I love you so much, Kal. I hope you know, I'd never try to hurt you or the children on purpose."

"I know," I replied in a dull tone, unable to respond to anything she asked, save to agree with her sentiments. Smiling, she sat up, caressing my cheek affectionately before rolling over on to her back beside me.

"Come on my pet," she cooed. "Show how much you love me. Pleasure me with your affections, and I may even have a little treat for you." She ended this offer with a wink and a flirtatious click of her tongue.

I nodded drunkenly, the soft doped up smile on my face never fading as I grabbed her hips and pulled them against me. Placing my hard tip at her snatch, she placed her fingers to my lips and shook her head.

"Not that way," she smirked. Knowing her intentions, I lowered myself down her body, giving one last mournful suck on each of her nipples, to find they were truly empty, and then continued my journey further down until I was between her legs. The moisture from earlier was now dripping heavily down her thighs, and at her gentle pulling of my hair, I did as she requested and began to clean it from her silky legs with my tongue. "Start at the very bottom," she instructed. "I deserve to be pampered after all."

I smiled at her, reaching her feet and massaging them affectionately. I kissed the tops and bottoms of them, even taking the time to suck on each perfect toe on after another. She flopped on to her back, stretching out her long beautiful legs so that I could continue massaging them. "How's this?" I asked, eager to receive more praise from my idol.

"Wonderful," she moaned, gently stroking my head for being a good pet. "No one ever tells you how sore your feet become when you're pregnant. Or your entire body for that matter. Please work on my calves now," she requested. I did as she instructed, running my fingertips over the backs of her legs to begin kneading the sore muscles that were there. She smiled as she watched me work for a moment before extending her foot to press up against my shaft carefully, her tails tickling me all over my body. "My massage is missing something," she announced. "I think you need to rub some oil in."

"Oil?" I asked. "I'm not sure I have any."

"If not, then I'll guess you'll have to make do with something else," she purred, stroking my cock faster with the soles of her feet. I moaned to her, nodding my head to show I understood, but she wouldn't let up, jacking me off faster and faster.

It wasn't long before my pre was smeared all over the bottom of her feet, and it was then that she pulled away, leaving me in torment. "Ahri," I whimpered, but she just rolled over onto her stomach, kicking her legs slowly, yet impatiently.

"Get to it," she demanded, winking at me in a way that set my blood on fire. I obeyed her, rubbing the slick liquid into her soles and her calves, running it further and further up her legs until they shined from the light's reflection on the precum.

She gave a content moan, lowering one leg to raise the other in bored expectation. I eagerly continued to massage her as her tails twisted and untwisted around themselves idly. When my hands reached her soft cheeks, I cupped them lovingly, feeling the wonderful sensation of her flesh between my fingertips. She wiggled her hips slightly in enjoyment.

Spreading her legs slightly, I placed myself between them, pressing between her folds with my tip and slowly inserting it into her. Folding her arms beneath her chin, she sighed happily, allowing me to slowly push and pull my member inside of her. With how wet she was, I practically glided inside of her. "Does that feel good, love?" I asked, running my hands up her back and kissing her neck.

"Mmhm," she murmured back, enjoying my back rub mixed with our most gentle lovemaking to date. "Keep at it, love. I need to be able to feel you inside me." I doubled my efforts to get her off, my thrusts now rocking the bed beneath us as moaned ecstatically. "Oooh! That's it, right there!" she squealed as our pelvises slapped against one another's lewdly. Her pre-coated legs stretched, her toes curling in delight as with one last mew of pleasure, she tightened on me and came.

The pleasure of having gotten her off was beginning to get to me, too. I was ready to stuff my wife with another load of baby batter, but before I could, she reached back and took ahold of my shaft, stopping me from thrusting back into her. "A-Ahri," I complained, but she just gave me a clever smirk.

"Now, now my pet," she purred, stroking me with an agonizing gentleness. "I don't think it's time for you to be finished just yet. I still have to get my payback."

"P-payback?" I whimpered as she rolled over onto her back and sat up.

"That's right," she winked. "Payback." She lead me by my cock, over to where the milker sat, and something in the back of my charm-addled mind told me this wasn't going to be great. "Sit," she instructed, her grip tightening on my shaft to command me non-verbally as well.

I did as she asked, sitting just on the edge of the bench with a groan of need for release. She didn't say anything as she released my cock, other than to place a gentle kiss on my cheek. How badly I wanted to just stroke myself until I was finished, but I knew that she'd be disappointed if I did. I could never disappoint her.

Going to the machine, she removed the large capsules of milk, replacing them with empty ones before bringing one to me. "Drink," she demanded, but I didn't move. She frowned when I didn't obey, instead electing to upend the quart of charmed cream into my lips. I began to swallow it as she wanted, and as it began to drain, I could feel her attaching some sort of casing around my cock. "You hooked me up to a machine like a cow," she complained as I continued to swallow her milk. Every drop made me love her more and more, to the point where if she told me to jump off of a cliff, I'd probably do it. "I think it's time you felt the same experience." Sitting behind me, she pressed her swollen belly against the small of my back, wrapping her arms around me and tilting the container more until I was chugging it all down, my vision pink and blurry from the high concentration of charm.

I was vaguely aware of a humming noise, followed by a less than pleasurable suction on my cock. I was more concerned with downing every last drop of milk she had and the way her fingers trailed along my chest. She kissed my neck softly as she reached down to the vacuum seal around my cock.

Kneading my testicles, her tails tickled me all over, and when the milk was finally gone from both containers, she turned me to face her so she could affectionately lick the excess from my chin and cheeks. "That's better," she murmured before kissing my lips deeply. I moaned softly into the kiss, my tongue eagerly wanting to taste the inside of her mouth. She allowed me that respite, but I still hadn't felt release until she exhaled her charm straight down my throat.

Suddenly, every sensation was like a thousand gentle licks from my love, all over my body. The suction of the device made me cum hard, filling the container a small amount. I groaned, thinking that it was over, but when her hands cupped my balls and ignited in her magical fire, I could feel them swelling in her palms, and restarting the process all over again. Over and over again, I couldn't stop cumming, filling up the machine with every word whispered in my ear.

Soon, the machine clicked off, having filled the entire quart sized container with my spunk. I panted, my body completely limp as Ahri removed the pump, licking the inside of the cup clean before wrapping her lips around my member.

When it was clean of all but her glimmering spittle, she let it fall free with a pop, smiling smugly up at me as she continued to stroke my flesh with her silky hands. "Now, my darling husband...what have you learned?" I was so out of my senses, I wasn't even sure if my response was coherent. I could feel her crawl over me, prowling like an animal as her eyes once more took on their feral gleam. "The next time your wife tells you to suck out her milk, you do it. No questions asked. Understand?" I nodded silently bringing a smile to her face. "Good boy," she giggled before placing her lips against mine.

As I wrapped my arms around her, I could feel sucking on my tongue, and I knew that I was lucky to have escaped with as little fatigue as I did. When she'd at last fallen asleep on my chest, I kissed her lips gently, eager to see what she had in mind for all the spunk that she'd collected from me.


	5. Chapter 5

A Boy and His Fux Ch. 5

I let out a yawn as I returned home from the Institute. These daily trips were constantly becoming more exhausting, and it didn't help that once I got home, Ahri typically was there to pounce on me and expend the rest of my energy.

Today was different though. When I entered, I didn't hear the excited sound of my wife rushing to greet me. Instead, I heard small giggles and hushes between multiple individuals. It wasn't my birthday, so I doubted it was a surprise party. We already knew Ahri was having twins, and the baby shower wasn't for months.

"Hello?" I called, entering the house and setting my coat on the hanger. Just as I rounded the corner, I found myself staring at a beautiful sight. My wife lay naked beside Katarina Du Couteau, my champion, also naked save for a pair of cat ears and tail.

Their arms were wrapped around one another, their breasts unable to find enough room between the two of them as they stared up at me with impish smiles. I already could feel the blood leaving my mind to travel elsewhere as they just smiled up at me. "Welcome back, Master," they both chimed in unison.

"What is going on?" I murmured, though I knew all too well exactly what was going on.

"Well Master," Kat began, nuzzling her cheek against Ahri's. "I came by to visit today and your pet fox told me that you've been having a little trouble lately in the bedroom. So I thought maybe I could help a little bit, and she agreed."

"Oh she did, did she?" I asked, my eyes narrowing on Ahri who wore a big grin on her face.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Master," Kat purred. "We all have trouble every now and then. It doesn't do well to have your pets feel neglected though, does it?" To accent her words, her hand traveled between Ahri's legs to caress her inner thigh. "Besides, she told me you've been wanting a pet kitty, too. Am I not cute enough, Master?"

"I think Master is worried this is a trap," Ahri giggled. "Maybe we should start by showing him how serious we are."

"Okay," Kat agreed. Ahri turned her chin gently towards her to place a soft kiss on her lips. The redhead gave a soft, but exaggerated, moan as she kissed my wife back. Ahri was starting to get out of hand now, but part of me admittedly enjoyed the craziness.

As the fox's hands traveled from her cheek to her soft breasts, my body was greatly conflicted. I desperately wanted to rip my clothes from my body and join them, but on the other hand, I also wanted to stay and watch the two play with one another. "Mmm," my wife purred. "Master, this kitten's lips are so soft. She tastes so sweet, too. Are you sure you don't want to taste them?"

As she continued massaging my champion, I could see Katarina biting her lip, struggling to contain her mews of pleasure until after I'd begun. "I…" I stammered, unsure of what to say. Ahri and Kat giggled with one another before standing up and sauntering towards me.

"What's wrong, Master? Cat got your tongue?" Katarina asked, coming to my side to gently press her naked body against me. "You know the best cure for that, don't you?" she breathed in my ear before gently nibbling on my earlobe.

"This is cheating," I groaned to Ahri, referring to her trickery at getting Kat into this situation.

"It's not cheating if she's here," Kat assured me, placing soft kisses along my cheek until she reached my lips. I sighed happily into her kiss as one arm wrapped around her waist, the other bringing Ahri's body against me as well.

I had to admit, I'd fantasized about my champion before. Who wouldn't? Her eyes were the most beautiful green I'd ever seen, and considering how her body always seemed to be struggling to get out of the leather armor she wore, it was only natural for any man to feel that way.

"Save some for me, too, Master," Ahri whined, pulling me away from Kat's lips to give me a kiss of her own. As she pulled away from me, she gave me an affectionate smile before wrapping my arm further around her so she could be closer to me. "Are we going to watch another movie, Master? You've been working so hard lately."

"Yes, Master," Kat agreed. "You should sit and relax."

I allowed the two women to guide me to the couch where they pushed me down to sit. Before I could say a word, they both were cuddled beside me, and I, naturally, wrapped my arms around them both to hold their bodies against mine. I could get used to the feeling of a woman on each arm.

As Ahri flicked on the TV, my hands began to slowly wander along both of their beautiful bodies. Ahri's breasts were much larger than Kat's thanks to her pregnancy, but Kat's skin was almost softer than silk. It was hard to believe that such a rough and gritty assassin as her could have skin so soft without moisturizing.

Kat's hand slowly ran across my leg until it reached the bulge that had formed in my pants. Turning so that her gaze met mine, she simply smiled, continued to stroke me through the fabric as my hand mirrored hers.

The moment my fingertips reached her clit, she bit her lip again, her eyes fluttering in pleasure as she spread her legs more. "That feels nice," she purred to me, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Don't forget to pet me, too, Master," Ahri whispered to me, guiding my hand to her pussy which was already damp with excitement. I slipped my fingers inside of her, turning to kiss my wife lovingly.

Now that I was teasing both women, our combined panting made the situation even more steamy as Ahri began to help me out of my shirt so that they could run their hands across my bare chest.

Kat straddled my leg, gently grinding her crotch against it as the hand that had played with her clit traveled to cup and squeeze her tit. Ahri slowly unzipped my pants, reaching in to fetch my cock so that she could lean down and steal a taste of my pre.

As she did, she gave a happy purr, her tails swishing gratefully as Kat took my face in her hands to roughly kiss me.

The feeling of so many sensations assailing my body was heavenly, to the point where I wasn't really certain what to do anymore. The hand that wasn't on Katarina's breast tangled in Ahri's hair, pushing her further down on my cock, but after a few good and playful sucks, she pulled back with a giggle.

"Master, your kitty is being so well behaved. Shouldn't you give her some cream for a treat?" Ahri asked.

"Yes, Master," Kat grinned, her hand squeezing my shaft. "Don't you have a treat for your sweet little kitty?"

Ahri's grip went to Kat's hand pulling it away from my cock. "Not that cream, you silly cat," she teased, climbing into my lap. When Katarina looked at her confused, Ahri suddenly grabbed her hair roughly, forcing her nipple into my champion's lips.

Kat let out a muffled cry of surprise as my lactating wife began to force feed her her breast milk. She squirmed in an attempt to escape Ahri's grip, but all that resulted in was the two women laying across my lap, Ahri on bottom and Kat on top, still unable to escape the torrent of lactose that Ahri was feeding her.

"M-master, you need to calm your kitty down," Ahri whined as Kat tried to scratch at her body.

"It's okay," I promised Kat, gently running my fingers through her long red hair. "I know it's weird at first, but you get used to it. I really appreciate you doing this for me." That small amount of assurance was all that was needed to make Kat give a soft groan of surrender and begin suckling from my lover's tit.

The sound of her hungry gulps made me painfully aroused, and now that I was at full hardness, I knew Ahri could feel my cock pressing against her ass. "M-master," Ahri whined. "Don't be so dirty!"

It was too late for that, though. With Ahri unable to move beneath Katarina's weight, I reached beneath her to guide my cock against her tight puckered asshole. She tried to raise her hips away from my tip, but Kat unaware of what was happening, grinded her pussy back against Ahri's thigh, driving her down onto my shaft.

"N-no! K-kat!" Ahri protested, moans escaping from her throat as my champion's horny rubbing allowed me to bounce her beautiful ass on my cock. "Nnngh! It's so tight," she moaned, stroking Kat's hair to encourage her to keep drinking.

I doubted Kat even noticed, but with every swallow she was beginning to become more and more horny, causing her grinding to become rougher and more desperate. It wouldn't be long until Ahri had truly turned her into a slutty pet kitten, and when that happened, I knew the gloves would really come off.

That's when I noticed that Kat wasn't just wearing a tail. It was a tail plug. With a smirk, I gave it a gentle tug, causing her to moan loudly, my wife's breast falling from her mouth. "N-no, Kal, don't touch that," she whimpered. "It's sensitive."

Electing to ignore her request, I gave it another pull, causing her hips to lift from my wife as she moaned even louder. "My Gods Kat. How big is this thing?" I asked.

"Ah-ah-ahri picked it out," she gasped. "It really hurt getting it in, and it's still a little sore, so I don't want to take it out yet. Please, don't pull it out." Her cheeks spasmed involuntarily from the way the butt plug pulled on her anal sphincter.

I didn't say anything, but I reassuringly caressed her backside before rubbing her pussy affectionately. Satisfied, she continued her suckling, enjoying the feeling of my fingers between her legs.

Like Ahri, she was smooth between her legs, and I'd wondered just how much prep my wife had done for today. Clearly they'd had plenty of time if Ahri helped her pick out her costume. I had to admit, my wife knew me well. Seeing Kat dressed up like an actual cat was sexy, though my lust was still primarily for my wife.

Exhausted from the movement of her hips, Ahri finally fell still in my lap, allowing my cock to penetrate deep inside of her while her colon's muscles gave it gentle caresses in a lazy attempt to remove it.

Just as Kat was about to move to the other breast, I decided it was best I intervene. I'd remembered what happened the last time Ahri had forced me to milk her completely by mouth, and I didn't want to see that happen to Kat as well.

"Okay, I think that's enough milk for the kitty," I informed her, using my other hand to pull Kat's lips to mine. "Too much is bad for your stomach."

She kissed me softly, purring into my lips until she pulled away. "Sorry, Master. I didn't mean to hog it all. I know you're just as much of a fan of her milk as I am." Ahri used her newfound freedom to pull my cock from her ass, crawling back into place beside me.

"You're such a spoil sport, Master," she whispered in my ear. "Don't think I won't get you back for that once we're on our own."

"Mmm, I think you should get some cream of your own," I murmured back. "Besides, I've been wanting to taste my new kitten since I saw her."

"I tasted her earlier, Master," Ahri purred. "She was delicious."

I smirked, pulling Katarina to straddle my face as Ahri took position between my legs. "Oh, is this what the naughty Master wants?" she asked, pressing her pussy against my lips. "Don't worry, you can have as much as you want. I'm a good kitty."

"Yes you are," I agreed, slipping my tongue inside of her taste her arousal. Just as I thought, hers was similar to Ahri's, though it was obvious she was more physically inclined. I could taste the saltiness of the sweat she regularly had, thanks to her more active lifestyle, and her toned thighs only added to the pleasurable tightness that engulfed my tongue.

My fox, seeing an opportunity, began to playfully lap at my cock, teasing me while I could not protest. She was licking it so slowly! I wanted so badly to feel her lips around my flesh. What was she waiting for? I grasped her hair, trying to guide her, but without my vision, she was able to easily continue her agonizing torture.

When she'd managed to lick every inch of it, Kat was still wriggling on my chin. It was then I heard my wife speak. "Mmm, Master's cock is so tasty," she purred. "Here kitty, kitty. Come get a taste."

With that, my wife tilted the red-haired beauty's chin towards her so they could wrestle with their tongues, and it was then something occurred to me. Kat had no idea that the taste on my wife's tongue was not only my cock, but the inside of her ass as well.

The realization made me moan in painful desire. Seeming to catch on, my wife silenced my struggles by wrapping one of her nine silky tails around my cock and gently stroking it as it became drenched in pre.

"It's delicious," Kat sighed as they parted, causing Ahri to smile to herself.

"Oh? You really liked it?" she asked impishly.

"Mmhm," Kat moaned, as I flicked her clit. "I loved the way it tasted."

"Good," Ahri purred, nuzzling closer to her by sitting on my chest. "Because that extra flavor you taste was my asshole, you dirty slut."

Kat's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what?" she gasped. "Ahri, that's…"

Before she could complain, my wife tugged roughly on her tail. "Now, now," she cooed. "This is for Master, remember? We're all going to have to make sacrifices for Master, won't we?"

"Yeah, but…"

Another tug brought another moan as she bucked roughly against my mouth. "Besides, you just admitted you loved it. What's the problem, then? If you're a kinky dirty slut, we won't judge you. Kittens clean their own assholes all the time, so what's cleaning that of a dear friend?"

Based on the way that juices were now freely flowing from Kat, I could tell my wife's logic mixed with her charmed milk was beginning to go to her head. "P-please stop pulling my tail," she whined. "It hurts."

"Oh, but sweetie, how else am I going to repay your naughty little favor, hmm?" Ahri asked pulling on the tail in a constant tug that sent Kat forward onto her stomach, her clit now shoved in my nose. "That's better," my wife purred as the large plug stretched my champion's opening. "Just a few more inches," she declared as Kat came hard in my mouth.

I began lapping up the creamy juice hungrily, lashing at her g-spot in an attempt to return the torment that I'd felt because of both of the women's antics. Ahri's slow retrieval of the tail plug made Kat's toes curl in a mix of discomfort and delight before with a plop, the surprisingly massive plug came free.

"Ahri," she whimpered. "That hurt. Why did you have to pick one that was so big?"

"All the better to taste you, my dear," she taunted, leaning to run her tongue along Kat's stretched and puckered asshole. With both orifices being cared for, Kat found herself sandwiched in pleasure, her back arching as she tried to stay lucid.

"Oh…! But...don't lick there, Ahri! That's so gross! But...nngh...why does it feel so good?" She began panting, over and over again, until soon she had devolved into a gibbering mess, unable to cease the constant flow of cum that I eagerly enjoyed.

My wife and I continued plumbing both of her depths with our tongues, every now and then giving her a slight nip with my teeth to tease her, until Ahri pulled away. "Master, her ass tastes almost as good as her pussy. I think it's missing something though."

"Wh-what?" Kat questioned, completely out of it as Ahri lifted her from my face. But I knew what Ahri wanted, so slipping from under her, I took position as Ahri distracted Kat by pulling her head to her pussy.

"If you thought that tail was big, just wait until you feel this," she gasped, releasing me from her tails so I could begin pushing into my champion's lubricated black cherry.

She squealed into Ahri's pussy, her eyes rolling back as I began thrusting inside of her. At first, she tightened painfully around me, instinctively attempting to force me out. When she realized that only served to cause more pain for her, she loosened up, so she could enjoy the feeling of my cock deep inside of her.

"Mmm, Ahri, she's just as tight as you are," I moaned.

My wife smirked, grinding my champion's face into her dripping snatch. "You're very welcome, Master. Now come here and give your fox a kiss." Smiling, I leaned forward, my lips meeting hers.

"Nngh! Ah-ahri, it's so thick," Kat gasped. "Master, be gentle! You're stretching m-me."

Ahri gave her a sympathetic pat on the head. "But cats love to stretch, don't they?"

Kat struggled to respond. Her tongue had fallen from her mouth as she gasped in delight. Looping my arms under her legs, I pulled her back against my chest. My hips rose and fell, her tits bouncing in rhythm with my thrusting.

My wife beamed at her, running her hands through the assassin's silky red hair before stealing another kiss. Her hands ran down her body, fondling her breasts before wrapping around her ankles.

My champion's eyes widened as Ahri pushed her legs up and apart, straddling what little room remained on my lap. With Kat nearly folded in half at the waist, and legs spread, her ass was even tighter than before. That's when I realized my wife's plan.

"That's...nngh...playing dirty," I hissed.

Her tails danced across both my and Kat's flesh as she pressed her nipples against the red-heads. The stimulation brought both of them to soft moans as milk began to dribble down their bodies. "Oh, whatever do you mean?" she cooed, pressing further into Kat and resting her chin on her shoulder.

I kissed her deeply, never pausing my pounding. Kat's eyes rolled back as waves of bliss crashed over her. A shrill cry escaped her lips, the show that she had orgasmed. "K-kal," she moaned. "D-don't c-cum in my ass, p-please."

"Ooh, that may be tough for him," Ahri giggled. "Your tight ass is the only thing keeping him from being able to cum. The moment you loosen up... _pop_...your colon gets a sexy new paint job."

"N-no," Kat whined, her cheeks tightening even more around me.

Seeing her opportunity, my sexy vixen trailed kisses from our guest's lips, down her throat, all the way until her head was between both of our thighs. Ahri's long tongue ran along her taint until she found where my flesh entered hers.

With an impish gleam in her eyes, she began to lap at the base of my cock, causing Kat to watch her in shock. "Ah-ahri! What are you doing? You're going to m-make him…"

"Don't worry about a thing," she interrupted. "Like I said, he can't cum if you keep your ass nice and tight."

I grit my teeth as my cock begged to release a load into Katarina's asshole. My hands went to her breasts, trying to pleasure her enough that she'd relax so I could finally get my release.

The red haired beauty leaned her head back over my shoulder, gently nibbling my ear. "Never going to happen," she purred. "I don't care how good this feels, you're not cumming in my ass."

"Where...nngh...would you like me to cum then?" I whispered. "I could always stuff your mouth. You seem to enjoy the taste of ass."

"Shut up, bastard."

"Make me, bitch."

There was an extreme amount of pressure on my cock, to the point where I could have sworn she was crushing it between two rocks. The moment it returned back to it's original tightness,she gave a half-hearted giggle. "Don't forget, I'm an assassin. I've got a _very_ strict regiment."

"Hey," Ahri whined. "Are you two flirting without me? That's not very nice." Her hand cupped my balls, her magical blue fire causing my cum to rapidly make them swell. God, they were nearly the size of baseballs now! The pressure from inside was horrendous, but I dared not risk pleading with Kat, or the pressure from outside would be just as bad. "Mean old kitty. How is Master ever supposed to cum if you won't let him?"

"Well who's fault...nngh...oh...is it that…he put it in there? He should have...Gods!...known better than to use a hole too small for his dick."

I'd begun pulling and squeezing her nipples. Every teasing touch from her made her grind her back on my chest. Her hand reached for my head, but instead I grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her. Now she was restrained, allowing me to properly bounce her on my dick.

"N-no! St-stop!" she complained. "How are you going even deeper?!"

My fox raised her hand to stroke the assassin's stomach. "Heehee, it is pretty deep. I think I can even feel it through your stomach, Kat."

"That's n-not f-f-funny!" she squealed.

My horny vixen just shot her a smirk before leaning in and running her tongue slowly up her slit. She completed the motion with a playful flick across her clit, causing her to begin to tremble.

"No, Ahri! You're going to make me...and then he'll…"

"I've got a deal for you, kitten. I'll keep him from cumming in your ass, but you have to do two things for me."

"An-anything," Kat whined.

"Heehee, good. Firstly, I milked my husband to near dry the other day, and while I've kept his cum cool in our fridge, I'd never be able to finish it off on my own. You'll have to help me drink it. Every. Last. Drop."

With the word drop, she flicked her clit with her tongue again, causing my champion to shudder violently. "Okay, okay! Wh-what else?" she asked.

The image of her guzzling my cum didn't help my case. It only built up a third orgasm's worth of cum within my cock. "Secondly, you have to tell me the truth. How often do you masturbate while fantasizing about my husband, hmm? Don't lie to me, I'll be able to tell."

"I d-don't…"

Ahri pressed her tongue in warning against her pussy.

"F-fi-fine!" she cried. "All the time, okay? I finger myself to him all the time!"

"R-really?" I stammered.

She gave a soft whimper of admission. Ahri grinned, wrapping one of her tails tightly around the base of my shaft. The pressure was just as tight as my kitten's was, though the softness of her fur helped immensely to prevent pain.

"There you go," she beamed. "As promised." Ahri began to lap at Katarina's sopping wet cunt as her cheeks loosened around my cock. As my champion came hard onto my wife's chin, she barely could register that my cock was still inside of her. This did not escape the notice of my vixen. "Careful, kitty. I think my tail is slipping."

With a yelp, the assassin jumped from my lap, inadvertently pressing Ahri's face deep into her pussy. Though, judging by the muffled moans of my wife, she didn't mind in the slightest.

Kat stumbled from the surprising way she thrusted her tongue against her g-spot, but Ahri pulled out, just as her high from her previous orgasm was fading. "I'll be right back, kitten. You keep pleasing, Master, okay? Be sure to hold him nice and tight."

"Okay…" Kat murmured dreamily, gripping my shaft so Ahri could release me.

As my fox stood to leave, Kat continued stroking my cock, placing affectionate kisses along my thigh. "Do you r-really fantasize about me?" I asked her, caressing her head.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm very sorry. I'm sure you're probably regretting this now, huh?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. In fact, my wife and I have fantasized about you."

That surprised her. "Me? Why?"

"Why not?" I groaned as she continued stroking me. "You're beautiful, and you're my best friend, so it only makes sense."

"I'm your best friend?" Her eyes were sparkling a beautiful green as she stared up at me. "I'll be honest, when Ahri called me over, I didn't think this would work. I was certain you only put up with me because I'm your champion now."

Kal shook his head. "You're the perfect champion for me."

A sweet smile spread across her lips as she placed one last kiss on my tip. "Oops, I think my hand slipped," she purred, just as her grip released. Immediately, the immense build up that had been waiting erupted forth.

Cum spurted everywhere. Sticky seed arched over Kat's face and in her hair. Another spur landed on her chest, forming a large puddle. My champion squealed, shutting her eyes tight as I continued to paint her upper body white.

After a whole two minutes of constant spunk, my cock finally felt relief. The last few drops trickled from my tip to run down my shaft. Exhausted, I collapsed back in the couch. Katarina climbed up beside me, pressing her body against mine. She didn't even bother trying to wipe the cum off. Instead, she just sat there, letting the sticky juices steam on her soft skin.

When my wife returned with the large vials of spunk, her jaw nearly dropped. "Kat! You made me miss the show? That's not fair!"

The assassin shot her a coy smirk. "You get to see your husband orgasm all the time," she countered. "Me...this is my first time. Probably my last, too."

"Your last?" Ahri asked. "Why?"

Kat blinked. "Well, I mean...he's your husband. This whole thing was like a one-time deal, wasn't it? Besides, you wouldn't want me hanging around. It'd get awfully awkward."

My wife came to sit on the other side of the kitten. "Silly kitty, you're welcome here anytime. You're our family. Now, you still need to fulfill your deal."

Kat grimaced, but Ahri wouldn't let her out that easily. Giving her scarlet hair a tug, she poured the thick ivory liquid into her mouth. Kat continued to swallow it as fast as she could, but eventually, it flooded too fast, filling her mouth to capacity and flowing out around her cheeks and down her chin.

When she took her final gulp, she gave a cute belch, causing Ahri to giggle. "See? Pretty tasty, isn't it?'

"Y-yeah," she sighed. "You're so lucky."

My wife looked to where I sat, noting that I was dozing peacefully there. "Hold still," she whispered to Kat. "I'm going to get you all nice and clean." The assassin obeyed, laying there snuggled up to me as my fox ran her tongue over every sticky inch.

By the time she was done, Kat too was feeling tired. Ahri took her cheeks in her hands and planted a sticky kiss on her lips. She moved to my other side, wrapping her arms around mine and nuzzling against my neck.

Both ladies gave soft, peaceful purrs as the credits to the movie we'd never watched began to roll.

To be continued...


End file.
